Yoonmin oneshot
by BlackSanGii
Summary: ada jeda antara lantai dansa dan ranjang milik Min Yoongi. dan Jimin sama sekali tak ingat apa yang terjadi di antara jeda waktu itu. Yang nyatanya jeda waktu itulah yang membuat Jimin jadi kekasih tetangga paling Hoteu di perumahannya (permintaan maaf) Yoonmin yoongi x jimin by ugii.
1. Guard?

Guard?

Yoonmin

Yaoi

By Ugii

Jimin, iya namanya Park Jimin.

Dia lemah. Itu yang Yoongi tau. Target bullying paling mudah di seluruh Big Hit School.

Siapa sih yang tak pernah melihat Jimin di tindas.

Dari awal masuk ajaran baru, Jimin yang mengenakan pakaian serba longgar, serta kacamata botol yang besar telah mengundang tukang bully paling di hindari di BHS.

Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga Jimin tak pernah melawan apa apa saja yang di lakukan para pembully itu.

Yang Yoongi tau, Jimin tetap diam di pukuli, di jahili, di ganggu dan di permalukan.

Sedangkan dia sendiri hanya bisa melihat Jimin dari jauh.

Bukan takut, tapi ia tak tau harus berbuat, apalagi dia sama sekali tak mengenal Jimin.

Namun apa yang ia lihat saat ini mampu membuatnya melayangkan pukulan ke salah satu wajah teman satu angkatannya.

Jimin masih terduduk di sudut ruangan dengan kancing kemeja seragamnya yang hampir lepas semua. Di lehernya tercetak noda merah yang amat kentara di antara kulit putihnya.

Orang itu tentu mengenal siapa Yoongi, maka dari itu dengan tergesa gesa ia neninggalkan pemuda itu bersama Jimin yang masih terisak.

Ini yang Yoongi bingungkan. Setelah menyelamatkan Jimin, apa yang harus ia perbuat.

'Hay aku Yoongi dan aku menyelamatkan mu lho' itu kalimat paling konyol yang terlintas di benaknya.

'Kau tidak apa apa, apa kau terluka?'

Jimin mendongak, dengan air mata yang makin kencang dari matanya.

Karena pada kenyataannya yang Yoongi ucaokan adalah.

'Bangun, orang bodoh mana yang diam saja saat di lecehkan?'

Jimin dengan tertatih tatih bangun dari lantai tempatnya duduk.

Sempat beberapa kali terjatuh dan berkali kali juga Yoongi menahan tangannya untuk membantu Jimin.

Jimin merapikan sedikit kemejanya. Lalu membungkuk dalam dalam pada Yoongi.

"Te.. Terimakasih sunbaenim."ia lalu berbalik. Berjalan menjauhi Yoongi yang masih mematai punggungnya yang makin menjauh dengan sedikit terseok seok.

Dan entah bagaimana Yoongi mendapati dirinya telah menyusul Jimin yang telah sampai di ujung pintu.

Ia menyampirkan blazer sekolah warna biru nya di tubuh ringkih Park Jimin. Membuat pemuda berparas manis itu terhenti dan mendongak memandang Yoongi yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku antar."

...

Yoongi tak tau kalau rumah Jimin bisa di bilang sangat besar. Bagai istana korea versi modern.

Di depan pintu gerbaang terdapat tiga pria dengan perawakan tinggi besar. Yang mana pada saat melihat Yoongi membawa Jimin turun dari motornya langsung bergeges merebut Jimin darinya.

Salah seorang menghubungi seseorang lewat ht nya. Dan seorang lain memegangi Yoongi.

Pemuda pucat itu tak bisa berbuat apa apa, terlebih ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Seorang pria tinggi kemudian muncul setelah Yoongi menlihatnya berlari kencang ke arah mereka.

"Jimin, kau baik baik saja?" ucap pria itu sambil memeluk erat Jimin yang terlihat pasrah pasrah saja.

"Siapa kau?" dan nada penuh lembut yang di dapat Jimin berubah drastis dengan ucapan penuh intimidasi yang Yoongi terima.

"Dia sunbae ku hyung" jawab Jimin pelan.

Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Kau harus istirahat, dan kau" pria itu menunjuk ke arah Yoongi. "Pulang sana!"

Pria itu akhirnya masuk ke dalam gerbang dengan membawa Jimin. Yoongi mendesis kesal entah pada apa.

Tapi saat netranya menatap Jimin yang sedikit berbalik ke arahnya dan tersenyum manis serta tulus membuat Yoongi meninggalkan kediaman itu dengan hati yang tersenyum.

Yoongi, si ketua klub musik itu terus menerus menyusuri koridor kelas 10 dari awal pelajaran hingga bel pulang berbunyi.

Selalu ada alasannya. Menyusul Jihoon, adik sepupunya. Mencari Jung Daehyun anggota tim vokal clubnya, bahkan beralasan melihat Jeon Jungkook, adik temannya.

Tapi alasan sebenarnya adalah Park Jimin. Tadi pagi ia telah menunggu Jimin di gerbang sekolah hingga ia sendiri terlambat masuk.

Ia kira Jimin telah datang sebelum dirinya, tapi nyatanya Jimin tak ada hingga istirahat ke 2. Dan ia pikir Jimin terlambat dan di tahan di ruang hukuman. Namun hingga pulang, Jimin tak terlulihat peredarannya.

"Iya, Jimin absen hari ini. Padahal dia baik baik saja kemarin. Aku jadi mengkhawatirkannya." itu suara Kim Taehyung, salah satu orang berhati di BHS.

Yoongi mengentikan Taehyung dan salah satu temannya.

"Kau tau Park Jimin kenapa?" tanyanya tiba tiba, membuat wajah Taehyung blank seketika.

"Dia sakit, itu yang kami tau." jawab temannya.

Tanpa memperdulikan Keadaan Taehyung yang masih blank Yoongi segera melajukan kakinya ke arah parkiran.

Ia harus ke rumah Park Jimin.

...

Yoongi tak tau kapan terakhir kali ia merengek, seingatnya saat ia menginjakan kaki di play grup. Itu saat ia tak mau di tinggal ibunya.

Dan itu terjadi lagi saat ini. Ibunya pasti tertawa kalau melihat anaknya merengek pada tiga orang lelaki berotot.

"Ayolah ahjusi, kau tak lihat kalau aku ini yang mengantarkan Jimin kemarin."

"Maaf tapi tuan muda tak bisa di ganggu."

Hampir saja Yoongi menangis saat sebuah motor sport merah melewatinya.

"Yak kau lagi?" seru orang yang mengendarainya.

Ketika orang itu membuka helmnya, barulah Yoongi tau kalau orang itu adalah pria yang kemarin dengan sopannya mengusirnya.

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

Baru saja Yoongi hendak membuka suara, salah satu pria berotot di sana menjawab.

"Dia memaksa bertemu tuan Jimin, tuan chanyeol."

Pria yang nampaknya seorang mahasiswa ini mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau, kau menyukai adikku yah?" tanya Chanyeol membuat Yoongi kelabakan.

"Tidak.. Bukan itu.. Maksudku aku..."

"Cih, ya sudah pulang sana."

Chanyeol melemparkan kunci motornya pada salah seorang pria berotot itu. Sedang kan ia sendiri melenggang pergi dari sana sebelum..

"Yah, aku menyukai Jimin."

...

Di sinilaah Yoongi sekarang. Di kamar penuh dengan karakter karakter kartun, foto foto seorang pemuda manis dan tiga orang lainya termasuk Chanyeol.

Sebelumnya Yoongi telah bicara panjang lebar bersama chanyeol di ruang tengah yang begitu besar.

Park Jimin yang ia kenal selama ini adalah Park Jimin anak dari seorang pengusaha kaya raya. Ayahnya pemilik Park Company yang selama ini menyediaakan kebutuhan Yoongi bahkan seluruh warga korea dari bangun tidur hingga tidur lagi, sedangakan ibunya adalah seorang desain brand brand fashion ternama yang bahkan telah di akui dunia.

Hanya saja Jimin tak mau menunjukan identitasnya.

Chanyeol sendiri adalah kakak sepupu Jimin yang ikut bersama mereka untuk menjaga Jimin si anak tunggal.

Semenjak kecil Jimin adalah Jimin yang riang dan ceria, namun semuanya berubah saat sekitar umur 6 tahun Jimin menjadi korban penculikan.

Tiga hari Jimin di sekap. Bocah itu tentu melawan, apa pagi dulu Jimin sangat pemberani, tapi apa daya anak 6 tahun di tangan pria pria dewasa.

Hingga akhirnya Jimin berhasil di lepaskan. Namun Jimin trauma pada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kekerasan. Ia selalu tak bisa melawan apapun yang orang orang jahat lakuakan saat membullynya. Karena pada saat Jimin mendapat kekerasan otaknya selalu berpikir kalau ia akan lebih celaka jika melawan.

Chanyeol sendiri sudah beruasaha menguatkan Jimin kembali. Ia bukannya tidak tau kalau Jimin di bully, hanya saja membiarkan Jimin adalah satu satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuat Jimin berani melawan.

Yoongi jadi teriangat tentang tubuh Jimin di sudut ruangan waktu itu. Terlihat sangat tak berdaya. Ia jadi ragu kalau Jimin bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Apalagi dengan wajah manis seperti ini.

Yoongi tak dapat berbuat apa apa saat melihat paras kelewat mampesona ini kala terlelap.

"Dia memang manis, kalau aku bukan saudaranya sudah pasti ku kencani"

Yoongi berbalik saat mendengar suara berat Chanyeol di telinganya.

"Apa, nyatanya aku tak bisa melangkah ke arah sana. Jadi kau jangan khawatir." ucap Chanyeol dengan cuek. Padahal dalam hati ia bersumah menertawakan wajah Yoongi yang nampak begitu waspada padanya.

"Hyung, kalau Jimin tak bisa menjaga dirinya. Biar orang lain yang menjaganya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku, aku akan menjaga Jimin, hyung."

...

Mingu lain di bulan itu Jimin baru bisa masuk sekolah tanpa tau kalau Yoongi selalu menjenguknya tiap sore, tiap ia terlelap dalam tidur.

Jadi saat pemuda itu menggenggam tangannya di depan gerbang sekolah ia terkejut bukan main.

"Sunbaenim.."

"Ayo ku antar ke kelasmu" ucap Yoongi tanpa memperdulikan tatapan bertanya Jimin atau pandangan heran orang orang sekitarnya.

Itu berlanjut hingga istirahat, di mana Jimin di gandeng paksa Yoongi ke kantin. Membuatnya memakan sepiring nasi goreng kimchi dan segelas air jeruk.

Pulangnya pun demikian, Jimin di tarik oleh Yoongi ke parkiran. Lalu pemuda itu memasangkan helm pada Jimin dan membuatnya duduk di atas motornya.

Dan yang ia herankan adalah para pengawalnya yang terlihat biasa biasa saja pada Yoongi yang jelas orang asing.

Hal ini berlanjut hingga satu bulan, Jimin masih tak mengerti dengan keadaan Yoongi yang jadi terlihat begitu memperhatikannya.

Ia pun untuk hari ini memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada pemuda pucat tersebut.

"Sunbaenim, berhenti dulu."pinta Jimin saat melintasi tanah lapang kosong sebelum tiba di rumahnya.

Yoongi mengikuti keingingan Jimin.

Jimin lalu turun dari motor Jimin tanpa melepas helm merah birunya. Sedangkan rambut Yoongi berantakan karena melepas helm full face nya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku yang harusnya tanya kenapa sunbaenim terlihat beda akhir akhir ini"

"Apanya?" tanya Yoongi seolah tak begitu peduli. Padahal ia sangat bersemangat melihat wajah malu malu Jimin.

"Itu, sikap mu padaku."

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Bu.. Bukan itu aku..."

"Aku akan menjauhimu."

Jimin mendongak

Tuk

Jemari Yoongi mengetuk kening Jimin cukup keras, membuat Jimin sedikit meringis.

"Kalau ka bisa membalas itu."

Jimin semakin tak mengerti. Dan Yoongi semakin tak tahan dengan wajah bingung Jimin.

"Aku, aku seperti ini karena aku telah berjanji pada chanyeol hyung untuk menjaga mu."

"Chanyeol hyung kenapa sunbae berjanji padanya.?"

"Karena aku..."

Kenapa? Karena apa ?

"Aku.. "

Bagaimana mengatakannya?

Cup

Satu Kecupan Yoongi rasa bisa mewakili hatinya.

Jimin segera menatap bulat ke arah Yoongi. Sedangkan jemarinya menutupi bibir cherrynya itu.

"Karena kau tak bisa melawan orang orang yang menyakitimu. Maka aku yang akan melindungimu. Kenapa? Kurasa kecupan tadi bisa menjawanya. Jadi ayo naik."

The end

alur ngebut (yes)

Cerita gak nyambung (yes)

Occ (yes)

Geje yaa pasti ngga ada fell nya orang ngetiknya ngebut. Tapi ngga papa lah karena Outside bisa di pastika. Akan aku hiatuskan jadi aku minta maaf lewat ff aburd ini.

Omake

"Jimin,"

"Yaa"

"Tapi dari pada pengawalmu, aku lebih suka jadi kekasihmu. Kau mau?"

"Eemm kurasa aku mau."


	2. GoodLuck

**_Yoonmin oneshot  
_**

 ** _Good luck  
_**

 ** _By  
_**

 ** _Ugii  
_**

 ** _Yoonmin  
_**

 ** _Yoongi x Jimin  
_**

 ** _Typo  
_**

 ** _Enjoy_**

27 juli 2016. Yoongi menatap aliran sungai yang cukup deras itu dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Entah itu antusias atau putus asa.

Semuanya selalu sama saat melihat ekspresi Yoongi yang selalu saja datar.

Seolah hidup enggan mati tak mau.

Tapi memang itulah keadaannya.

Sungguh, sebenarnya Yoongi ingin sekali tuhan segera mengambil nyawanya jika memang Yoongi di takdirkan untuk menjadi manusia bernasib paling buruk di seluruh muka bumi.

Apa gunanya ia hidup? Yoongi pun sampai sekarang masih ragu kalau ia berguna semasa hidupnya.

Semasa kecil orang tuanya bercerai, meninggalkan Yoongi bersama neneknya di Deagu. Lalu setelah neneknya yang tua renta itu meninggal ia putuskan Untuk hijrah ke Seoul.

Ia pikir hidupnya akan lebih baik. Tapi nyatanya, seorang yang hanya lulusan sekolah menengah atas tak akan di lirik di kota yang gemerlapan macam Seoul.

Ia hanya berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai pengantar susu dan penjaga kedai pinggir jalan.

Hal itu tak serta merta membuat Yoongi putus asa. Jujur saja ia masih punya impian di tempat itu. Ia selalu ingin menjadi komposer handal.

Dan berkat kerja kerasnya menabung, ia bisa membeli sebuah peralatan sederhana untuk menggarap musiknya.

Namun sial baru seminggu peralatan itu tiba di rumahnya, mereka raib di tangan pencuri. Bukan itu saja tapi ada uangnya, tabungan yang ia gunakan untuk membayar flat kecil dan belanja bulanannya.

Maka dengan hilangnya benda benda berharga tersebut, tiga hari kemudian Yoongi jadi gelandangan.

Yoongi berusaha tetap tegar. Namun seolah beribu nasib buruk seolah mengikutinya.

Tempatnya bekerja tutup dan memaksanya pergi dari pekerjaannya itu.

Itu yang membuatnya berakhir di sini. Tanpa tujuan dan tanpa harapan.

Yoongi bukannya berniat menghabisi nyawanya sendiri. Hanya saja ia tengah merenung, sekiranya memang nasib buruk kembali menghampirinya, untuk apa ia hidup.

"Kau tak berniat untuk matikan?" suara lembut itu entak kenapa bisa merebut eksistensi Yoongi dari aliran sungai.

Ia berbalik dan mendapati seorang pemuda dengan surai abu abu yag terlihat agak pudar berada tepat di sampingnya. Tersenyum, manis sekali.

Pemuda itu terlihat bersinar di mata Yoongi. Padahal yang gunakan hanya swaeter tebal dengan coat dan syal yang melilit lehernya.

Yoongi hanya bisa menggeleng. Begitupun ia bersyukur karena masih bisa beraksi di depan pemuda manis ini.

"Baguslah karena malam ini udara makin dingin. Kalau kau nekad terjun kau akan langsung mati."

Yoongi tertegun, kenapa ia baru merasakan dingin itu sekarang. Padahal tadi Yoongi merasa baik baik saja.

Sesaat setelah itu, tiba tiba sebuah tangan terjulur padanya.

"Jimin, Park Jimin."

Oh nampaknya pemuda manis ini mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Min Yoongi." jawab Yoongi singkat. Tentu saja ia membalas uluran tangan Jimin.

Dan ternyata, hell. Tangannya hangat sekali, berbeda jauh dengan suhu udara Seoul akhir akhir ini.

"Aku harap kau sama sekali tak berniat bunuh diri. Itu perbuatan tercela. Apalagi akan ada orang orang yang kehilanganmu"

Yoongi terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jimin. Siapa? Siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang akan merasa kehilangannya.

"Tidak ada" gumam Yoongi, membuat Jimin menoleh.

"Tidak ada yang akan merasa kehilangan jika ku mati." lanjut pemuda pucat itu.

"Oh, kalau begitu jangan mati untukku. Jangan pernah putus asa pada dunia yang berbalik pada mu saat ini. Demi aku."

Akhir kata, Jimin meninggalkan Yoongi dengan segudang tandatanya di otaknya.

Jimin, namanya Park Jimin. Akan selalu Yoongi ingat. Dan Yoongi yakin dia bukan nasib buruk.

...

Usai malam itu, entah kenapa seolah dewi dewi keberuntungan selalu setia menemani Yoongi.

Mulai dengan pertemuannya dengan Namjoon, teman masa kecilnya di desa dulu. Namjoon yang saat itu tengah frustasi mencari seorang penulis lagu tak sengaja bertemu Yoongi ketika pemuda iti hendak melamar pekerjaan.

Namjoon tau kalau Yoongi adalah salah satu manusia paling berbakat di sekolahnya untuk membuat lirik lagu paling menakjubkan.

Oleh karena itu dengan segera pemuda berdimple membawa si pucat ke studionya.

Hasilnya, sudah hampir 6bulan Yoongi bekerja di sana.

Hal itu membuat kehidupan Yoongi berangsur angsur membaik.

Ia sudah mendapatkan apartement sederhana di pinggir kota. Bukan lagi flat kecil di daerah kumuh.

Juga ia bisa sedikit mengatur hidupnya lebih baik. Makan teratur 3 kali sehari, akhir pekan menyenangkan.

Ia jadi bersyukur bisa melewatkan malam penuh godaan itu tempo hari.

Itu karena Jimin. Pemuda manis dengan senyum yang menyenangkan.

Ingin rasanya Yoongi berjumpa lagi dengan pemuda manis tersebut. Tapi tak pernah terlaksana.

Bukan berarti Yoongi tak mencari keberadaan Jimin. Bahkan hampir setiap pulang bekerja Yoongi kembali ke tempat ia dan Jimin pertama kali bertemu. Dan hasilnya nihil, ia tak bisa menemukan Jimin bahkan setelah satu jam menunggu.

"Hasilnya selalu saja sama. Hampir satu bulan tema lirik lagumu Kerinduan, pencarian, keputus asaan, kemana Min Yoongi yang ku kenal?" Namjoon mengerutu melihat lirik lagu di PC milik Yoongi.

Sedangkan pemuda pucat hanya mendesah frustasi sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lipatan tangan di atas meja.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, hanya saja pikiranku kacau saat ini." ucap Yoongi, sedikit tak bisa di mengerti karena ia masih belum mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ada masalah dengan kekasih mu he?"

"Kekasih, bertemu dengannya pun baru satu kali."

"Wow wow wow. Kau terlibat dalam cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

Yoongi mengangkat kealanya dan menoleh ke arah Namjoon dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Menurutmu?"

Seketika tawa Namjoon meledak. Sungguh, Yoongi dari masa masa sekolah sampai saat ini tetap saja sama. Tidak pernah bisa peka pada perasaanya sendiri.

Tapi tawa itu dalam sekejap lenyap mana kala pintu studio di paksa terbuka oleh seseorang.

"Hyung..!" itu Hoseok, fress man yang baru bergabung beberapa minggu lalu.

"Kenapa, kenapa kau panik sekali?"

"Putra sajangnim meninggal."

...

Yoongi, Namjoon, serta Hoseok kini tengah berada di sebuah pemakaman bersama hampir seluruh jajaran staf di perusahaan rekaman mereka.

Tidak semua sebenarnya, hanya yang jajaran tinggi saja. Tapi karena mereka cukup akrab dengan putra pimpinan mereka, jadi keduanya ikut hadir dalam pemakaman.

Pemuda itu hanya terpaut beberapa tahun lebih muda dari Yoongi. Pemuda dengan sikap ceria dan penuh semangat.

Tapi nasib buruk menimpanya, pemuda itu harus meninggal karena kecelakaan.

Membuat Yoongi sadar betapa berharganya sebuah hidup untuk manusia.

Coba saja kalau ia mengikuti egonya malam itu, kalau saja Jimin tida datang dan membuatnya sadar, ia mana mungkin bisa mendapatkan hidup yang menyenangkan seperti ini.

Mungkin iya pada akhirnya kalaupun ia mati, tak akan pernah ada orang yang akan menangisinya seperti sajangnimnya yang menangis tersedu sedu di nisan anaknya.

Tapi akan ada banyak hal yang akan ia lewatkan jika ia mati waktu itu.

Seperti saat ia kembali menuju pintu keluar pemakaman, masih bersama Namjoon dan Hoseok yang bergandengan tangan di depannya

Dia terhenti pada saat seorang melewatinya. Seorang pemuda dengan long coat coklat dan baenie berwarna hitam.

Jimin

"Yoongi-ah kajja" seru Namjoon yang sudah berada jauh dari dirinya.

"Duluan. Sepertinya ada barangku yang jatuh." hatiku.

Namjoon mengangguk dan kembali menggenggam tangan Hoseok untuk tetap berjalan di sampingnya

Melihat kedua temannya menjauh, Yoongi kembali mengedarrkan pandangannya menyisir setiap sudut di pemakaman tersebut.

Ketemu, pemuda itu tengah berdiri di antara dua nisan sambil menyatukan dua tangannya di dadanya dengan mata yang terpejam.

Yoongi memberanikan diri mendekat, memastikan kalau itu benar benar orang yang ia cari.

Mata itu terbuka dan mendapati sosok Yoongi di depannya.

"Park Jimin?"

"Ah Yoongi-ssi"

Entah kenapa Yoongi tersenyum lega saat Jimin mengenalinya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Jimin kembali tersenyum. Senyumnya masih sama dengan senyum di malam itu.

"Mengunjungi orang tua ku" Jimin mengedikan dagunya saat Yoongi menatapnya tak mengerti.

Dan betapa Yoongi baru menyadarinya, kalau itu adalah nisan kedua orang tua Jimin.

Dua nisan yang berdampingan dengan tanggal yang sama.

27 juli 2016.

Tanggal yang sama dengan hari di mana ia dan Jimin bertemu.

"Jimin itu..."

"Yaaa malam itu, malam pertama aku hidup tanpa mereka."

Yoongi terdiam, entah apa yang ingin ia sampaikan. Seakan otak jenius penuh kata katanya hilang seketika.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?" Jimin balik bertanya.

"Oh, aku menghadiri pemakaman salah satu rekan ku."

Jimin mengangguk. Terlihat begi

tu menggemaskan di mata Yoongi.

"Em Jimin. Ingin secangkir kopi?"

...

Yoongi tak henti hentinya meloloskan umpatan di dalam hatinya. Tak mengatakanya secara langsung, karena bagaimana pun ia tengah bersama seorang yang yaaa bisa di bilang spesial.

Umpatan itu tidak lain tidak bukan di tujukan pada dirinya sendiri yang telah lancang mengajak Jimin untuk minum secangkir kopi di pemakaman.

Sialan, Yoongi malu sekali saat Jimin malah berkata.

"Ku rasa tak ada yang menjual kopi di sini. Apa sebaiknya kau ajak aku ke coffe shop saja?"

Maka di sinilah mereka sekarang. Dengan cangkir berisi cauran pekat yang masih mengepulkan asapnya.

Jimin dengan coklat panasnya dan Yoongi dengan secangkir americano.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." ucap Yoongi.

Jimin tersenyum.

"Aku juga senang kau tidak jadi bunuh diri "

"Aku tidak benar benar ingin bunuh diri."

"Bohong, pandangan yang seperti itu yang aku tangkap dari kedua orang tuaku sebelum mereka meninggal"

Yoongi tersentak. Apa mungkin?

"Ya, kau tau. mereka memilih meminum racun saat aku tak ada di rumah."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mereka bunuh diri. Berdua. Perusahaan ayah bangkrut dan ibu yang terbiasa hidup mewah depresi. Lalu begitulah, semuanya terlalu cepat. Seharusnya aku bisa mencegah, tapi aku terlalu sibuk bekerja untuk melunasi hutang ayah." walau ia berbicara dengan suara yang bergetar Yoongi sama sekali tak melihat setitik air mata yang menetes.

Oh, ada hidup yang lebih menyedihkan dibanding kehidupannya. Dan Yoongi masih bisa melihat senyuman manis itu di wajah si penaggung. Benar benar orang yang kuat.

"Di hari itu aku menemukan mereka tertidur untuk selamanya. Dan melihatmu memiliki kesamaan dengan mereka membuatku tak ingin orang orang di sekitarmu mengalami apa yang kurasaka ."

Pandangan mata Jimin makin menerawang. Begitu pun Yoongi.

"Walau kau bilang kau tak punya orang yang akan menangisimu, tapi tetap saja aku tak mau kau menyia nyiakan hidupmu pada masalah yang belum tentu tidak akan selesai"

"Ya, buktinya masalah itu sekarang selesai."

Jimin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

"Tapi selalu ada yang kurang."

"Apa itu?" Jimin sedikit menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri. Membuat Yoongi teriak dalam hati.

"Kau."

"Eh?"Jimin terlihat terkejut

"Aku?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk dorinya senduri "Kenapa?"

"Sejak malam itu semuanya berubah jadi lebih baik, Jimin."

Yoongi tersenyum, lalu meraih jari jari mungil Jimin untuk di genggam.

"Kau yang bilang. Jangan mati untukmu. Jangan putus asa pada dunia yang berbalik padaku saat itu. Demi kau"

Wajah Jimin berubah memerah. Ia benar benar tak menyangka kalau Yoongi akan mengingat kata katanya.

"Lalu kau hilang. Aku bahkan sempat berpikir untuk apa aku lanjutkan hidup kalau alasan aku melanjutkan hidup pergi tanpa jejak."

"Yoongi..."

"Aku melanjutkan hidupku karenamu. Untuk sebuah senyum yang membangkitkan semangat di setiap langkah ku. Jadi apa salah aku mencarimu?"

'Yoongi tapi kita baru saja bertemu kau tak bisa langsung..."

"Tentu bisa. Aku bisa langsung tau kalau aku jatuh cinta pada mu saat kita baru saja bertemu. Sama sepertimu yang bisa langsung masuk kedalam pikuranku."

Yoongi semakit erat menggenggam tangan Jimin, dan mendekatkan tangan itu ke bibirnya untuk di kecup. Sebut Yoongi lancang tapi ini dari hatinya.

"Jimin mau kah kau jadi milikku. Dan memberikan senyum itu di setiap pagi ku?"

...

End

Up date

Yang ini bagaimana? Ketik ngebut dari pagi sebelum ide nya ilang

Reviews yooo

yellow-ssi

Waah iya. Makasih lho, emang alurnya udah kaya jet pribadinya syahrini ngebut abis ^∆^

chevalo

Kalau ada jimin uke pasti semuanya jadi manis ^^

yoongiena

Di tunggu yaa kalau ide lewat di bikinin

Hanami96

Suka? Beneran? Makasih banyak lho ^^

anunyajimin

Yoongi emang gitu. Pura pura gak bisa ngomong padajal mah pengen nyium Jimin aja

YoongchimChim

Mau yah satu yang kaya Yoongi. Hehe iya iya pasti di kurangin. Tapi ngga janji bakalan free dari typo, secara typokan sebagian hidapku. Tuh kan aku typo ^^

VhyJisoo

Yoonmin emang sweet. Siap kalau ada waktu aku buatin lagi.

Jebal Monster

Ngga bisa. Jimin udah masuk kamar Yoongi...

cluekey6800

Padahal itu Yoongi ngiler juga pas Jimin pasrah di pojokan.

yongchan

Ahahaha Yoongi kan pemodus hahah

kuemochi

Itu sudah biasa hahaha

meganehood

Yup Jimin emang muka muka buat di siksa #dilemparsamayoongi

Bonus nih

Yoongi menatap haru layar PCnya.

Dead line nya baru akan habis 3 hari lagi, tapi semua pekerjaanya sudah rampung semua, membuatnya akan memiliki waktu bersama...

"Wow kau benar benar. Bagaimana caranya kau bisa mengerjakan semua ini dalam waktu singkat?"

Namjoon bertanya. Pria itu masih berkutat di depan Komputernya

"Dengan memikirkan seseorang." jawab Yoongi dengan kepala yang mendongak ke langit langit. Seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Wah, aku tak pernah mendengar Yoongi Hyung berkata semanis itu." sahut Hoseok yang juga sibuk dengan coretan coretan absurd di note nya.

"Apa itu orang yang sama?" tanya Namjoon mulai penasaran.

Yoongi mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Sungguh? Kau menemukannya dimana?"

"Di pemakaman"

"AAP..."

"Aaaaa TUNGGU!" teriakan Hoseok memotong pekikan histeris Namjoon.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang kalian bicarakan?" ucapnya dengan tatapan polos.

Oh ingatkan Namjoon untuk segera menikahi anak ini


	3. The Camp And Your Whistle

**_The camp and your whistle  
_**

 ** _Yoonmin  
_**

 ** _VJin  
_**

 ** _NamseokNamseok_**

 ** _And other_**

 ** _Typo_**

 ** _Yaoi/School AU  
_**

 ** _Enjoy_**

Jimin menatap malas pada pemandangan jendela di luar sama. Bus yang ia tumpangi hanya melewati pepohonan hijau yang terlihat sama. Membuat pemuda manis itu bosan luar biasa

Sekolahnya mengadakan acara perkemahan untuk kelas 3 dalam rangka persiapan ujian yang akan di laksanakan 2 minggu lagi. Hal ini di harapkan bisa membuat para siswa rileks untuk menghadapi ujiannya nanti dengan bersatu bersama alam.

Namun tidak untuk Jimin. Ia sebenarnya lebih memilih untuk bergulung guling di ranjangnya seharian penuh supaya pikirannya tenang, bukannya malah mengunjungi hutan yang malah menbuatnya ketakutan.

Iya, Jimin sedikit paranoid jika menyangkut hutan, sendirian dan kegelapan.

Itu semua salah Taehyung, temannya yang saat itu tengah tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

Saat sekolah dasar dulu Jimin aktif di organisasi pramuka, begitu pun dengan Taehyung. Dan tepat pada salah satu perkemahan di adakan jelajah malam, berkat ke cerdasan Taehyung membaca peta mereka berdua malah tersesat di hutan bahkan berpisah. Membuat Jimin ketakutan setengah mati.

Dari sanalah ia menjadi sedikit ketakutan jika berhubungan dengan ke tiga lah tersebut.

"Sampaaaaaaaai!"

Suara teriakan si Jung Hoseok dai kelas sebelah menyadarkan Jimin kalau bus mereka sudah sampai di area perkemahan.

Jimin akui tempatnya memang lumayan. Perkemahan di area tanah lapang yang di kelilingi pepohonan serta danau buatan kecil di pinggir nya.

Tapi ketika matanya menilik ke arah pohon pohon besar itu, ketakutannya tak henti henti menjerit.

"Tenanglah, jelajah malamnya kali ini akan di dampingi mahasiswa dari Universitas Kwanhee"

"Universitas Kwanhee?

"Hmm itu." Taehyung menunjuk segerombolan manusia di ujung tanah lapang tersebut.

Di sana juga nampak beberapa tenda dan bekas api unggun. Nampaknya mereka sudah lebih lama berada di sana.

Jimin mengangguk lantas berlalu menuju ke arah teman temannya berkumpul.

...

Min Yoongi. Mahasiswa jurusan seni musik yang terlampau mencintai fotografi. Membuatnya selalu mengikuti kegiatan kegiatan anak pencinta alam di kampusnya.

Ia bahkan sudah seperti anggota dari mereka, dan mereka pun mau mau saja saat Yoongi ikut dalam acara acara yang mereka adakan. Hingga tak aneh lagi kalau jika pemuda berkulit amat putih tersebut berada di antara mereka.

Seperti saat ini, ia dan para anggota pencinta alam sedang mengadakan perkemahan untuk membantu acara yang di adakan Sma tetangga kampus mereka.

"Ku dengar siswa di sana manis manis. Kau tak berniat untuk menjadikan salah satu dari mereka objek fotomu?" tanya Namjoon. Dia adalah ketua organisasi pencinta alam. Orang paling penting, karena kalau setidaknya Namjoon tak mengijinkan Yoongi untuk ikut ya dia tidak bisa ikut. Oleh karena itu Yoongi akan patuh patuh saja jika di perintah Namjoon

"Kau ingin ku ambil gambar salah satu dari mereka?" tanya Yoongi datar.

"Hehehe boleh, yang mengenakan topi bassball warna putih. Kurasa menarik." jawab Namjoon sambil menggaruk tenguknya sendiri.

Yoongi mendengus, namun tak lantas melupakan permintaan Namjoon.

Maka dengan sigap, ia segera mengarahkan lensa kameranya pada seorang siswa yang tengah asyik mengobrol bersama dengan teman temannya. Sebisa mungkin Yoongi mengambil angel paling pas untuk Namjoon.

Dan hasilnya adalah foto candit saat pemuda itu tengah tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya. Manis sekali.

"Bagaimana?"

"Waaaah kau yang terbaik. Nanti malam kirim ke e-mail ku."

Yoongi mengacungkan jempolnya pada Namjoon, senang jika jepretannya Di sukai oleh orang lain. Bukannya terlalu haus pujian, hanya saja ia mempunyai kepuasan tersendiri saat orang lain memandang hasil fotonya sambil tersenyum.

Setelah puas dengan semua hasil fotonya, Yoongi kembali memeriksa, dan memilah foto fotonya.

Ada banyak foto, yang di dominasi foto foto pemandangan di sekitar perkemahan mereka. Namun tak sedikit juga foto teman temannya. Seperti gambar Namjoon yang sedang mengangkut air, atau Seokjin yang sedang memasak.

Hingga ia berhenti pada foto yang Namjoon minta.

Agak lama Yoongi memperhatikan foto tersebut di layar notebooknya. Ia akui pemuda yang tengah tertawa lepas itu begitu memikat, tapi ada wajah lain di sana yang justru lebih menarik minat Yoongi.

Laki laki yang tengah duduk merenung di depan tendanya. Dengan wajah yang cemberut, bibir yang mengerucut dan pipi yang menggembung.

Seulas senyum tanpa Yoongi sadari terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Kiyowooo" ucapnya lirih.

...

Jimin menatap malas sekumpulan mahasiswa yang berada di depan barisan teman temannya.

Beberapa dari mereka Jimin tau. Seperti Kim Seokjin, kekasih sahabatnya. Jung Yonghwa, kakaknya Hoseok. Atau Zhang Yixing, sunbaenya di kelas menari yang ia tekuni sejak kelas 1 smp.

Tapi yang membuat Jimin tidak nyaman adalah salah satu dari mereka yang tak henti hentinya mengambil gambar, seperti tukang foto keliling saja pikir Jimin.

"Dan itu, yang dari tadi tak bosan denga kameranya Min Yoongi. Sebenarnya dia bukan anggota club pecinta alam, tapi perannya cukup penting di sini." ucap seorang pria yang tadi mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Kim Namjoon, si ketua.

Jimin melirik ke arah yang di tunjuk. Oh namanya Min Yoongi, batin lelaki bermata foxi tersebut.

"Oke untuk sekarang kalian bisa beristirahat, karena acara sebenarnya akan di mulai saat tengah malam tiba."

Deg

Jimin menatap horor ke arah sumber suara. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Bukan, bukan karena paras menawan si pembicara, melainkan arah pembicaraannya. Ia tau betul apa naksudnya.

"Kau terlihat pucat, apa kau sakit?"

Jimin menoleh ke sebelah kanan, kebetulan ia berada di barisan paling kanan dan paling belakang, membuat tubuh kecilnya tak terlihat dari depan. Apa lagi di depannya ada si Jeon Jungkook yang badannya luar biasa.

Ia mendapati pemuda pucat tengah menatapnya khawatir dengan kamera yang masih menggantung di lehernya.

"Kau sakit Chim?" Taehyung yang ada di samping kirinya ikut menoleh.

"Tidak." jawab Jimin singkat.

"Tapi wajahmu benar benar pucat." ucap sahabat kentalnya itu seraya mengusap belahan pipi Jimin yang bulat, tanpa menyadari sepasang mata sipit yang menatapnya tak suka.

"Tidak Kim Tae, aku baik."

"Oh atau kau itu yaaa..."

"Ah, sudahlah. Kau taukan aku kenapa?"

Taehyung mengangguk paham, ia juga sedikit merasa bersalah pada Jimin. Karena secara tidak langsung ia yang menyebabkan Jimin mengalami hal yang tidak menyenangkan dulu.

"Kalau kau benar benar sakit, aku bisa mengantarmu ke tenda."

"Ah tidak terima kasih."

Mendengar penolakan Jimin yang halus, Yoongi pun mundur kembali ke arah teman temannya. Tepatnya ke arah Seokjin yang terlihat tengah memperhatikan seseorang.

"Manis yaa." gumamnya lirih.

Yoongi menoleh seraya bertanya "siapa?"

"Itu siswa di barisan paling belakang, dia kekasihku." Seokjin menunjuk ke barisan belakang siswa siswa BHS.

Yoongi terbelalak, sungguh yang di tunjuk Seokjin itu adalah pemuda berpipi gembil yang telah menarik perhatiannya?

"Yang pakai beanie abu?" tanya Yoongi panik.

"Bukan, yang sebelahnya bodoh yang pakai hodie merah. Kalau Jimin sih temannya Taehyung."

Yang pakai hodie merah, bukankah pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati karena berani beraninya memegang megang pemuda manisnya. Ups, pemuda manisnya?

Kalau itu adalah kekasih Seokjin, maka? Gummy smile pemuda pucat itu mengembang dengan mudahnya.

"Kau bilang siapa tadi namanya?"

"Taehyung?"

"Bukan, yang pakai beanie abu?"

"Jimin, Park Jimin."

"Ah, Park Jimin yaaaa."

...

Jimin berusaha keras memejamkan manik foxinya.

Acara akan di mulai pukul sebelas malam, dan jam di ponselnya baru menunjukan pukul tujuh malam. Hampir semua temannya termasuk Taehyung tengah terlelap untuk, mengumpulkan tenaga nanti malam.

Jimin pun inginnya begitu, tapi mengingat nanti ia akan mengadakan jelajah di tengah hutan, kantuknya tiba tiba pergi entah kemana.

Hingga akhirnya Jimin keluar tenda, ia juga berniat mengisi ulang batrai ponselnya yang hanya tinggal 20 persen itu.

"Kenapa malah disini?" Jimin berjengit kaget.

Pemuda itu lagi. Rasa rasanya Jimin sering sekali di hampiri olehnya.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin mengisi ulang ponselku." ucap Jimin pada pemuda yang sekarang tengah sibuk dengan kameranya.

"Tidak tidur?"

"Tidak bisa tidur."

"Ada yang kau pikirkan?"

Jimin menatap pemuda tersebut dengan alis yang terangkat.

"Oh, aku Yoongi, Min Yoongi. Dan karena aku lebih tua kau bisa memanggilku Hyung."

"Em, aku Park Jimin."

"Oke, jadi Jimin. Apa masalahmu?"

"Haruskah aku memberi taukannya padamu?" tanya Jimin sangsi.

"Aku panitia di sini." ucap Yoongi mutlak.

"Yang ku tau kau hanya tukang foto." Jimin mencibir denga gaya yang membuat Yoongi menekan nafsunya untuk menggigit bibir pink mengkilap yang tengah menegerucut itu.

"Itu pekerjaanku, lagi pula aku bukan cuma sekedar tukang foto. Aku itu adalah orang yang mengabadikan moment moment berharga. Seperti ini..."

Clik

Dengan segera Jimin menoleh pada Yoongi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mengabadikan moment saat pertama kali aku berbicara padamu."

"Apa itu penting?"

"Itu penting, bagiku."

Tanpa tau kenapa kedua belah pipi chuby Jimin memerah. Perasaan hangat tiba tiba menyeruak di sekitarnya.

Jimin merasa nyaman. Apalagi denga senyum lembut mahasiswa di sebelahnya ini.

"So Jimin, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Oh itu, aku hanya sedikit khawatir saat jelajah nanti."

Yoongi kembali memperhatikan raut wajah Jimin dengan seksama. Mematai berbagai ekspresi yang Jimin keluar secera natural. Semuanya terlihat menggemaskan.

"Kenapa khawatir. Kalian di beri teman berjalan, bahkan peta. Selebihnya teman temanku akan terus memantau." kata Yoongi seakan meyakinkan.

"Entahlah, aku hanya..." Jimin seolah enggan bercerita tentang traumanya pada Yoongi, hingga yang ia lakukan hanyalah memainkan ujung jaketnya.

"Ini" sebuah tangan mengulurkan sebuah peluit berwarna putih, tentu saja dari Yoongi. Yang sebenarnya ia dapatkan dari dalam bungkus camilan yang di berikan Namjoon kemarin

"Peluit? Untuk apa?"

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu tiup saja peluitnya. Aku akan datang ke sana."

Jimin mendecis pelan. Tapi walau begitu ia tetap menerima peluit tersebut.

"Sudahlah, aku ingin tidur. Yoongi Hyung juga tidur agar nanti bisa mengabadikan moment moment berharga lainnya lagi."

...

Jimin bergerak gelisah di samping Hoseok yang sedang menunggu giliran untuk memulai jelajah.

Mereka di bagi beberapa kelompok. Masing masing kelompok di bagi dengan 4 anggota.

Jimin berada di kelompok yang sama dengan Hoseok, Yugyeom dan Ten. Sedangkan Taehyung berada dengan kelompok Jungkook dan 2 teman yang berasal dari kelas lain.

Sedari tadi Jimin terus melirik ke arah Taehyung yang terhalang 1 kelompok di depan barisannya. Ingin sebenarnya Jimin satu kelompok dengan Taehyung, tapi dengan pembagian kelompok berdasarkan absensi kelas membuatnya tak bisa apa apa.

Begitu pula Taehyung yang tak kalah khawatir pada Jimin. Ia sangat tau kalau Jimin ketakutan saat ini. Melihat bagaimana wajah pucat Jimin saat ini.

"Kelompok 15" pengeras suara membuat Jimin bisa mensengar dengan jelas apa apa saja yang di katakan mahasiswa di depan sama.

Kelompok Taehyung sudah di panggil. Itu artinya dua kelompk selanjutnya giliran kelompok Jimin. Mebuat pemuda bermata kecil itu ingin mengubur dirinya dalam dalam.

"Santai saja, kau bahkan terlihat seperti akan ku perawani."

Jimin mendelik ke arah Yugyeom yang berusaha menggodanya. Selan itu ada Ten yang menatap khawatir pada Jimin. Pemuda berdarah Thailand itu tau apa yang di pikirkan Jimin, karena sebelumnya Taehyung sudah seperti ibu ibu saat menitipkan Jimin padanya. Well tidak mungkin kan Taehyung menitipkan sahabatnya pada Hoseok si pecicilan atau Yugyeom yang gemar menjahili temannya itu.

"Tidak usah Khawatir, aku akan bersamamu." Ten berkata sambil menggenggam tangan Jimin, berusaha menenangkan temanya itu.

Ih beruntungnya Jimin masih ada Ten dalam jelompoknya.

"Kelompok 17!"

Oh Jimin akan pingsan.

Hoseok dan Yugyeom berjalan mantap ke depan, sedangkan Jimin dan Ten berada di belakang mereka berdua.

Ke empatnya di haruskan mengambil sebuah peta, untuk menentukan jalur mana yang mereka tempuh. Dan sebagai ketua, Hoseok yang mengambilnya.

"Jalur pembatas?" gumam Hoseok membaca judul di petanya.

"Wow selamat, kalian mendapat jalur istimewah. Hanya satu kelompok yang menempuh jalur itu. Jalannya melewati tengah hutan sampai ke perbatasan, lalu menyusurinya untuk mendapatkan bendera di setiap tempat yang di tentukan."

Sialan, Hoseok sialan. Bagai mana bisa dia mengambil jalur macam itu.

Jimin menjerit di dalam hatinya. Ia tidak mau, berada di jalur normal saja Jimin tidak kuat apa lagi untuk sampai kr perbatasan hutan. Oh tidak, itu artinya Ia harus melewati jalan yang panjang untuk menuju ke batas akhir hutan lindung tersebut.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu selamat berjelajah." ucap mahasiswa berlesung pipi tersebut sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arah Hoseok. Hanya saja Hoseok terlalu polos atau bakan bodoh hingga tak menyadari kode keras dari si ketua club pecinta alam tersebut, hingga dengan tak berdosanya ia malah membalasnya denga senyuman kelewat manis.

Mereka di bekali satu peta dan satu lentera, selebihnya Yugyeom menyelundupkan sebuah senter.

Mereka berhasil melewati hutan dan telah sampai di perbatasan. Ke empatnya sudah mengantongi 3 bendera tinggal 2, dan salah satunya ada di atas pohon besar yang mereka lewati.

"Siapa yang akan naik?" tanya Yugyeom pada ke tiga temannya.

"Aku saja" jawab Hoseok "aku ketua di sini, lagi pula tak mungkin aku menyuruh Ten, atau Jimin. Dan kau, tidak bisa aku andalkan."

Yugyeom tak berkomentar, karena memang kenyataanya ia tidak mau dan tidak bisa memanjat. Hingga akhirnya membiarkan Hoseok untuk naik, mengingat ia adalah atlet panjat pagar palung berbakat _read tukang bolos.

Tangan dan kaki Hoseok terlihat begitu lihai memanjat dahan dahan pohon yang bisa ia jangkau. Hingga...

Brrugh...

"Hoseok !"

...

"Tinggal satu kelompok lagi." seru Seokjin yang bertugas mengabsen tiap kelompok yang berhasil keluar dari hutan.

"Kelompok yang mana?" tanya Namjoon penasaran, apalagi saat sadar kalau siswa yang menarik perhatiannya belum juga terlihat.

"Kelompok yang mendapatkan jalur pebatasan."

Yoongi yang mendengarnya ikut bergabung bersama kedua rekannya.

"Kelompoknya Jimin?" tanya Yoongi.

Seokjin mengagguk membenarkan. "Taehyung juga sudah mengadu kalau Jimin belum pulang pulang."

"ini sudah jam 2 kenapa mereka belum pulang pulang juga." Namjoon berkata frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Tenanglah mereka sebentar lagi jug_"

"Ommo Jung Hoseok..." salah satu dari murid yang tengah mengobrol di depan pintu masuk perkemahan berteriak histeris, membuat ketiga mahasiswa itu menoleh dan mendapati Yugyeom yang tengah menggendong Hoseok dan Ten yang memegang lentera dan juga peta. Lalu Jimin?

Yoongi segera menghampiri mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Namjoon

"Hoseok jatuh dari pohon saat akan mengambil bendera. Kakinya patah, kurasa." jawab Yugyeom sekenanya. Sungguh Namjoon terlihat sangat menakutkan.

"Jimin, mana Jimin?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi ke dua teman Jimin yang masih sadar saling berpandangan.

"Tadi dia ada bersama mu kan Ten?" Yugyeom bertanya pada Ten.

"Dia ada di belakangku. Sungguh saat aku meminta peta pun dia masih ada di belakangku."

Ten terlihat panik, termasuk Taehyung yang sudah bergabung.

"Aish Jinjja.!" Yoongi berlari ke arah hutan, mencampakkan begitu daja kameranya di dekat Namjoon

"Jaga kameraku, aku akan mencari Jimin." dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa Yoongi menyambar sebuah lentera lalu lantas memasuki area hutan dengan tergesa gesa.

Jimin, Jimin nya sendirian di sana. Walau tak tau seperti apa ketakuatan Jimin saat ini, tapi dari tatapan Jimin tadi malam membuatnya tanpa sadar ingin melindungi Jimin apa pun yang terjadi.

..

Jimin menatap kesal apada senter kecil berbentuk seperti pena d tangannya.

Gara gara benda menyebalkan ini ia terjebak sendirian di batas hutan yang tidak mungkin di lewati orang orang sekitarnya.

Tadi Yugyeom menitipkan benda ini padanya saat hendak menggendong Hoseok. Sialnya sesaat setelah Ten meminta peta padanya benda kecil itu jatuh menggelinding cukup jauh. Jimin yang merasa di titipi pun mengejarnya. Namun ketika ia mendapatkan benda itu ia melihat cahaya lentera teman temannya telah menghilang.

Ia sendirian.

Kakinya sudah lemas. Bukan karena lelah berjalan, tapi karena ketakutannya seolah merenggut seluruh energi dalam tubuhnya. Hingga ia tidak bisa apa apa kecuali duduk terdiam sambil menutup wajah manis yang kini berlinagan air mata itu dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

Angin angin nakal menggerakan pohon pohon besar itu hingga menghasilkan suara suara yang membuat Jimin tak tenang. Belum lagi kegelapan yang sedikit mengurangi penglihatannya.

Ia ingat kalau ponselnya tertinggal di perkemahan kerena kekurangan daya.

Dan sekarang ia hanya memiliki...

Peluit. Peluit dari mahasiswa pucat itu

Jimin meogoh saku jaketnya. Dan benda itu masih ada di sana.

Sedikit menimbang nimbang akhirnya dengan sisa tenaganya ia meniup peluit putih tersebut. Betharap semoga yang Yoongi ucapkan bukan omong kosong.

PRIIIIIIIIIT

PRIIIIIIIIIIT

PRIIIT

sebuah cahaya, sebuah cahaya menerpa wajahnya. Di ujung sana seseorang berdiri dengan tegang.

.

"Jimin!"

Itu Yoongi, tapi mana kameranya.

Tapi yang lebih aneh adalah kenapa Yoongi malah terasa menjauh lalu selanjutnya yang bisa Jimin tangkap adalah kegelapan lain yang lebih kental.

...

Hari makin siang, tapi seorang pemuda yang terlelap di depan Yoongi kini masih terlihat enggan membuka matanya.

Taehyung dan Seokjin baru saja keluar dari tenda saat Yoongi masuk. Mereka mengatakan kalau Jimin masih belum bangun.

Jujur Yoongi pun baru sadar dari tidurnya saat jam di ponselnya menunjuk angka 2 siang. Ia kelelahan sebenarnya. Bagaimana tidak, ia menggendong Jimin yang cukup berisi dengan keadaan yang tak sadarkan diri.

Tampaknya anak itu benar benar syok hingga saat ia menghampirinya Jimin langsung pingsan.

Dan sekarang Yoongi masih setia menunggu Jimin bangun. Tak peduli dengan suara gaduh yang mulai terdengar dari luar.

Yoongi menggenggam tangan mungil Jimin yang masih mengepal, sebuah peluit menyembul dari sana.

Yoongi sangat berterima kasih pada benda itu dan juga Namjoon.

Kenapa? Karena Namjoon yang memberikan benda yang awalnya Yoongi kira tak akan berguna itu. Tapi saat ini, benda iti menjadi sangat berharga di mata Yoongi.

"Eung.."

Sebuah suara menarik Yoongi pada alam sadarnya.

Jimin bagun. Denga mata bengkak, ia terlalu banyak menangis rupanya.

"Yoongi Hyung?"

"Ah akhirnya kau bangun."

"Aku?" Jimin yang kebingungan berhasil membuat Yoongi tak kuat ingin menggigitnya.

"Kau pingsan, dan membuat Taehyung hampir kehabisan napas saat menangis dipelukan Seokjin."

Jimin akhirnya ingat kalau dia pingsan saat berada di hutan. Tapi Yoongi kenapa...

"Kau tak ingat kalau aku yang menyelamatkan mu?"

"Eh?"

"Kau juga tak ingat kalau kau berteriak kencang saat akan ku gendong?"

Yoongi sedikit menambahkan bumbu bumbu kebohongan kali ini.

"Apa?"

"Kau juga lupa kalau saat kau tak sadarkan diri kau mengatakan terimakasih sambil bilang kalau kau menyukaiku?"

Oke ini keterlaluan.

"Aku.. Apa?!"

"Lupakan" ucap Yoongi datar.

Benar. Jimin memang merasa nyaman pada Yoongi, tapi perasaan Jimin belum pada tahap menyukai Yoongi hingga berani mengngatakannya langsung walau dalam keadaan tak sadar.

"Terimakasih." ucap Jimin lirih.

Yoongi mendongak.

"Benar, aku sangat nyaman bersamamu. Tapi apa itu bisa di artikan suka?"

Tanya Jimin tiba tiba, membuat Yoongi girang sendiri di dalam hati.

"Kau nyaman bersamaku?"

Jimin mengangguk lalu...

Clik

Sebuah gambar Jimin yang sedang menunduk menjadi koleksinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" seperti de javu

"Mengabadikan moment saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu."

"Hyung... Aku tidak."

"Kau tak perlu khawatir. Walau gelap sekali pun aku akan tetap bersamamu."

"Tapi aku..."

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu mengabadikan setiap moment denga kameraku, agar nanti kita bisa bercerita pada anak anak kita tentang kisah kau dan aku"

Oh Jimin tak bisa memotong lagi perkataan Yoongi, terlalu manis untuk di hentikan.

"Hyung."

"Yah,"

"Terimakasih peluitnya."

"..."

"Sekarang aku tak akan khawatir sendirian lagi. Karena saat itu terjadi, aku akan meniupnya. Dan kuharap, kau akan selalu datang."

Tidak tahan, Yoongi meraih Jimin dalam pelukannya. Mengecupi puncak kepala Jimin berkali kali.

Sepertinya ia butuh Namjoon untuk mengabadikan moment ini, karena kedua tangannya sedang sibuk mendekap tubuh mungil kekasuhnya.

Ups, apa benar kekasihnya?

END...

gantung kah? Oke gantung aja aku hahahaha story ke 3 gimana suka ngga. Kalo aku sih masih ngerasa ada yang kurang.

Story berikutnya akan agak lama. Atau mungkin ngga akan ada Hehehe

Makasih banyak yaaa yang udah reviews, fav, follow dan para siders yang mau ngeluangin waktunya buat baca ff aku.

Balasan reviews

avis alfi

Iya juga sih baru nyadar, pertama ketemu waktu Yoongi mau bunuh diri terus ketemu lagi di pemakaman, pantes aja Namjoonnya heboh

VhyJisoo

Udah next. Kalo masalah typo pasti bakalan ada terus. Maaf yaaa depbow

yoongiena

Makasiiiiiiiih yooooo

Zahara Jo

Jadi, kamu itu soulmate aku yang udah lama hilang, aku kira soulmate ku Hoseok. Eh?

Moga yang ini ngga kecepetan yaa

Hanami96

Jimin akan selalu jadi mahluk paling manis di muka bumi. Ehehehe namseoknya aku perbanyak walau ngga banyak baget.

haneunseok

Ini udah lanjut. Itu juga nama panggilan aku hehehe, berarti kita jodoh hahaha apa coba?

yongchan

Kan selain nasib baik Jimin juga penyemangat. Jadi inget waktu Yoongi main basket.

rrriiieee

Ridlle? Dari mananya kah? Sajangnimnya hehehe kurang jelas yaa, maaf.

Rencananya yaa ini ff bakalan di update tiap jumat dan uri love song hari minggu, kalo outside ngga jamin mau di update ato ngga. Males lanjutinya *digebugin

Tapi ngga janji juga sih hehehe.

Ada yang minat bua temenan di Line? Kalo ada nanti aku kasih tau Id Line ku oke, kita ngegosip prihal Bangtan dan Juga Yoonmin. Hahaha

Ngga ada bonus yaa maaf


	4. Oh My Jimin --

**_Oh My Jimin -_-  
_**

 ** _Yoonmin  
_**

 ** _Yoongi x Jimin  
_**

 ** _Mpreg (bagi yang ngga suka. Monggo angkat kaki)_**

 ** _Yaoi_**

 ** _Typo_**

 ** _Enjoy_**

Yoongi hanya menatap datar seorang pria mungil berperut buncit yang tengah bergelung di atas sofa dengan selimut kumamon tebal membalut tubuhnya.

Di tangan pria pucat itu sudah terdapat satu kantung mie hitam yang tadi sempat mereka ributkan .

Ini sudah hampir pukul dua dini hari. Dan Yoongi baru selesai berkeliling Seoul_ Yoongi selalu membesar besarkan sesuatu_ untuk membeli makanan tersebut.

Salahkan saja pemuda mungil yang kini tengah terlelap tersebut. Dia dengan bringasnya menjambak rambut hitam Yoongi saat pria itu menolak membelikan makanan itu.

"Bayi sialan" desis Yoongi pelan.

Mana mungkin ia mengucapkannya secara lantang. Tidak mau menyakiti hati pemuda yang 2 tahun belakangan telah menyandang marga Min tersebut. Selain itu ia juga tidak mau buah hati dalam kandungan pujaan hatinya itu mendengar umpatannya dan berakhir menirunya saat ia sudah besar nanti.

Yoongi pun berjalan melewati Jimin, pemuda mungil tersebut untuk mencapai dapur rumah kecil mereka.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk Yoongi meletakkan begitu saja bungkusan yang dengan susah payah ia dapatkan itu. Lalu kembali melirik ke arah ruang Tv, dimana Jimin masih tertidur.

Mana Jimin yang bar bar tadi, yang mengumpatinya, yang melakukan kekerasan fisik pada suaminya itu?

Yang ada sekarang hanya Jimin yang sedang bergelung dalam selimut tebal, membuat tubuh kecil Jimin seperti dadar gulung. Juga wajahnya yang sebagian tertutup selimut. Sangat damai, membuat kekesalan yang tadi sempat hinggap dalam kepala Yoongi pudar seketika.

Denga senyum lembut Yoongi menghampiri Jimin, berjongkok di depannya.

"Kau membuatku di marahi ahjuma penjual mie karena memaksanya membuatkan satu porsi untuk mu. Tapi kau malah tidur begini."

Yoongi terkekeh sambil menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi dagu Jimin. Mengecupi kening hingga kedua pipinya perlahan.

Ini bulan ke 7 Jimin mengandung, tapi derita yang sudah Yoongi tanggung belum juga berakhir.

Permintaan Jimin memang jarang datangnya, hanya ketika ia sedang unmood dirinya meminta Yoongi mencarikan atau melakukan sesuatu.

Tapi masalahnya permintaan Jimin itu aneh aneh.

Yang paling aneh adalah meminta Yoongi menyanyikan lulabi untuk Taehyung, anak Hoseok dan Namjoon supaya anak itu bisa tidur.

Namun hasilnya bukannya tidur, anak yang ke aktifannya menurun dari sang ibu itu malah menangis kencang hingga hampir kejang_oke yang terakhir itu hanya pendapat Yoongi. Karena nyatanya Taehyung hanya menangis tersedu sedu sambil cegukan.

Tentu saja saat itu Taehyung menangis. Suara Yoongi jauh lebih mengerikan dari suara ayah dan ibunya. Belum lagi sorot mata Yoongi yang menusuk tajam ketika meggendongnya. Ia lebih mirip penjahat yang akan merebut botol susunya, pikir anak berusia 3 tahun itu.

Dan saat itu Jimin berubah mengerikan dengan melempari Yoongi dengan mainan Taehyung hingga membuat bocah itu tertawa keras.

Tapi di lain sisi, Jimin yang bar bar mengingatkanya pada kisah cinta mereka dulu.

Yoongi yang dua tingkat di atas Jimin, jatuh cinta pada fressman di sekolahnya. Yang nyatanya begitu membencinya karena menurut Jimin Yoongi itu menyebalkan, bahkan hanya melihat wajanya saja Jimin sudah pasang kuda kuda untuk menerjangnya.

Sungguh saat itu Yoongi berusaha mati matian untuk mendapatkan Jimin. Namun si chubby itu malah memberikan tendangan sebelum ia menyentuh nya.

Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu, sampai sekarang pun Yoongi tidak tau alasannya.

Sebab setelah ia mulai putus asa, tiba tiba Jimin datang dan meminta maaf lalu mereka jadian. Dan setelah Yoongi lulus kuliah ia melamar Jimin, the end.

Tapi nyatanya kisah mereka belum selesai sampai di situ. Ia masih harus menjalani rumah tangga dengan sosok kekakankan ini.

Menenagkannya ketika Jimin tidak sengaja menghapus file musiknya. Memeluk Jimin ketika ia ketakutan akan petir. Tertawa bahagia karena Jimin sudah merampungkan tugas akhirnya. Dan jika di tilik tilik lagi Yoongi terlihat seperti seorang ayah yang menemani anaknya.

Tapi biarlah toh bersama Jimin Yoongi bisa menjadi siapa saja. Ayah, kakak, suami bahkan pemangsa buas

Setelah puas memandangi wajah mulus istrinya, Yoongi pun mengangkat Jimin yang masih dililit selimut untuk pindah ke kamar mereka.

"Ugh, semakin lama kau semakin berat Chim"

...

Yoongi tersadar saat jam di nakasnya berbunyi keras.

Pukul 9 pagi.

Pria pucat itu mendengus geli. Orang mana yang menyetel alarm saat matahari sudah hampir di atas kepala.

Ini bermula saat kandungan Jimin menginjak 2 bulan. Entah kenapa Jimin tidak bisa dan tidak tahan bangun tidur pagi.

Sepertinya anak mereka akan bayak mewarisi sifat Yoongi saat lahir nanti.

Namun anehnya Jimin tidak ada di sampingnya saat ini. Biasanya bocah itu akan bergelung sambil memeluk lengannya.

Maka dengan cepat Yoongi turun dari ranjangnya. Melupakan sandal rumahnya yang menyebabkan hawa dingin menusuk telapak kakinya.

Pria pucat itu setengah berlari menuruni tangga dan medapati Jimin tengah duduk di meja makan sambil menyantap mie hitam yang Yoongi beli dini hari tadi.

"Astaga, Jimin. Seharusnya kau menghangatkanya dulu." tegur Yoongi saat melihat mie hitam yang Jimin makan.

Sedangkan yang di tegur hanya mendongak sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hyung kenapa tidak membangunkanku saat pulang?"

Yoongi menghela napas lelah sebelum akhirnya duduk di depan Jimin. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika mendapati noda hitam di sekitar mulut Jimin yang tak henti mengunyah.

"Kau akan tambah gendut kalau makan seperti ini terus."

"Memang kalau aku gendut Hyung akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Jimin denga tatapan polosnya.

"Akan ku pertimbangkan." ucap Yoongi sambil terkekeh.

Biasanya dia akan langsung menerima lemparan sendok dari Jimin kalau ia berhasil menggoda pemuda manis itu.

Tapi kali ini lain. Beberapa saat ia menunggu tak ada sama sekali reaksi yang Yoongi rasakan.

Dan saat Yoongi mendongak ia mendapati mata Jimin memerah dan hampir mengeluarkan air mata.

"Yak! Kau kenapa malah menangis eoh?" bukannya berkata lembut, Yoongi malah mengelyarkan nada seolah ia hendak memarahi pemuda polos tersebut.

Jadi semakin merahlah muka Jimin.

Lalu dengan air mata yang menetes di pipinya, Jimin mengebrak meja hingga mangkuk yang berisi setengah porsi mie hitam itu sedikit bergetar.

"Yoongi Hyung jahat!" teriaknya sambil berlari ke kamarnya, kamar mereka.

Sedangkan Yoongi di meja makan hanya bisa termangu bingung melihat sikap tidak jelas Jimin.

...

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, dan Yoongi baru pulang bekerja.

Tadi ia berangkat pukul 10 dengan pakaian seadanya karena Jimin mengunci kamar mereka dari dalam. Hingga Yoongi terpaksa mengenakan pakaian yang ada di ruang laundry mereka.

Sebebarnya ia sedikit tak tega meninggalkan Jimin tadi siang, mengingat mood Jimin sedang buruk saat itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia harus segera menyelesaikan segala pekerjaannya agar nati saat Jimin melahirkan ia bisa berada di sampingnya.

Yoongi melangkah pelan menuju sofa di depan Tv, tempat biasanya Jimin menunggunya pulang bekerja.

Tapi tak ada siapa siapa kecuali tv yang masih menyala.

Keningnya berkerut mendapati ruang nonton mereka yang kosong. Begitu pula dengan ruang makan, ruang baca, bahkan ruangan mereka.

Yoongi segera melempar ranselnya saat sadar kalau Jimin memang tak berada di mana mana.

Pria pucat itu meraih ponselnya yag sebeleumnya ia letakkan di sofa.

Menghubungi Hoseok, itu yang pertama kali Yoongi lakukan. Karena biasanya jika Jimin bosan ia akan mengunjungi atau menghubungi Hoseok.

Tapi nol, Hoseok bilang ia sedang bertemu dengan ayah ibu Namjoon di Ilsan saat Yoongi menanyakan keberadaan pemuda hyperaktifnya itu.

Yoongi sengaja tak langsung mengatakan kalau Jimin hilang pada Hoseok. Karena bisa bisa pemuda itu mengamuk di sana dan merengek pada Namjoon untuk pulang. Lalu Yoongi akan di marahi habis habisan dan itu sangat menyebalkan.

Yoongi kembali berpikir keras. Kemana sekiranya Jimin pergi. Ia tak henti hentinya merutuki mulut tajamnya yang mampu melukai hati rapuh Jimin.

Tapi dia benar benar hanya berniatenggoda Jimin tadi pagi. Tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk menyakiti hati Jimin.

Pikiran Yoongi mulai bercabang cabang. Ia tak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Jimin.

Ia mempermasalahkan soal berat badan pada Yoongi tadi pagi. Bagaimana kalau hari ini ia malah berniat untuk olah raga habis habisan.

Jimin itu konyol kalau kau boleh tau. Ia pernah membuat roti isi sepuluh lapis saat Yoongi bilang roti isi buatan Jimin kurang berisi. Maksudnya adalah Jimin hanya perlu menambahkan sedikit lebih banyak ham dan seladahnya saja. Bukannya malah menyusun porsi yang sama dengan susunan yang tinggi.

Maka bukannya mustahil kalau anak itu mangunjungi gym sampai selarut ini untuk menurunkan berat badannya.

Konyol.

Yoongi segera memungut kembali jaket yang sempat ia campakkan di lantai kamar lereka tadi. Lalu dengan jecepatan cahaya ia berlari menuju ke pintu keluar rumahnya.

Ckiiiiit.?

Suara gesekan sepatu yang Yoongi kenakan menggema di hampir seluruh ruangan rumah mungil tersebut.

Di depannya, di ambang pintu keluar rumah mereka Jimin sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan polosnya sambil mengemut es loli dan menggenggam satu keresek penuh camilan.

Matanya berkedip kedip, menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan bertanya.

Yoongi menghela napas keras sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya lalu merengkuh tubuh Jimin yang terbalut coal tebal, membiarka belanjaan Jimin terjatuh begitu saja.

"Kau kemana saja hah?" tanya Yoongi dengan kepala yang masih berada di ceruk leher Jimin. Sekali kali ia mengendus dan mengecupi leher putih tersebut.

"Aku habis belanja, Hyung geli ih.."

Yoongi melonggarkan pelukannya, namun tak sampai di lepas, ia masih ingin meredakan panic attack nya.

"Kenapa malam malam begini kau berbelanja?" tanya Yoongi.

Jimin sedikit menunduk, tak mau menatap Yoongi yang terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Tadi pagi kau bilang akan mempertimbangkan untuk pergi dari ku kalau aku jadi gendut..."

Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya lagi.

"Lalu aku marah dan tidur lagi sampai jam empat. Di sana aku berpikir kalau kau tak akan pernah benar benar melakukannya. Tapi di lain sisi aku juga penasaran apa kau akan benar benar melakukannya atau tidak? Maka dari itu..."

Jimin makin menunduk, entah menaha marah atau malu.

"Aku jadi pergi ke cafe milik Seokjin Hyung, makan banyak cake dan berbelanja banyak makan. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan pada diriku sendiri, kalau pun aku gendut Yoongi Hyung tak akan meninggalkan ku."

Tuhkan Jimin itu sebenarnya konyol. Dan Yoongi lebih suka Jimin yang bar bar dari pada Jimin yang konyol, bikin sakit kepala saja.

The end

Ada yang suka Mpreg? Kalau aku sih yaa oke oke aja orangnya. Asalkan itu Yoonmin lahap aja kecuali angst hehehe.

Upnya telat dari jadwal yaaa terlalu bayak hal yang terjadi dalam minggu ini. Terlalu bayak kesedihan dan permasalahan *Halah.

Boleh curhat?

Aku baru aja kehilangan orang paling berjasa selama aku 19 tahun hidup. Tanpanya aku ngga ada apa apanya, dan sekarang aku bingung tanpa dia aku bakalan jadi apa nantinya

Salah aku yang kelewat manja sama dia, sampe sampe aku ngga tau harus gimana saat dia pergi. Aku bingung, sedih, khawatir. Campur aduk.

Jadi maaf ya kalau ff yang kali ini ngga ada feelnya sama sekali. Pikiran aku lagi kacau, tapi aku udah janji sama kalian buat bikin cerita Yoonmin. Dan Yoonmin di pikiran aku cuman ada yang manis manis aja.

Ssatu lagi. Ada yang pm mau di buatin Yoonmin yang hurt. Gmana mau di post di sini aja atau di pisah? Ini terserah kalian yang pada baca aja sih. Takutnya kalian yang baca pada ngga suka yang hurt, jadi nanti aku bakalan di pisah postingnya.

Kasih jawaban di kotak reviews yaaa.

Balasan reviews

MingyuAin

Yaaah makasih banyak udah reviews di tiap chapter, baik banget sih hehehe semga tiap chapter yang kamu baca selalu punya kesan yang baik. Sekali lagi makasih*Bow bareng Jimin, Yoongi an Kumamon

jihooneys

Iya donga harus kan itu sangat berharga. Ini udah up lagi yaaa.

Aku juga sempet bingung, apalagi banyak bertebaran Minyoon di ffn. Tapi setelah liat Mv i need you jadi sangat yakin kalau Yoongi itu ada di atas hahaha

Hanami96

Huuh jadi inget masa masa dulu *Lah haruslah, biar Jimin ngga ada yang ngambil

yoongiena

Yoo weees tak bungkusin satu mau?

avis alfi

Aw aw suka yang genit genit rupanya

haneunseok

Yaudah panggilnya anggi aja, hehhe Yoongi kan paling bisa memanfaatkan sesuatu.

yongchan

Iya dong ajaibkan? Makasih juga buat reviewsnya 😘

Zahara Jo

Oke oke Hoseokie cuman buat rapmon aja. Dilarang Curcol yaaa,, aku aja yang di tinggal soulmate bertahun tahun biasa saja hiks... Aku juga bahagia nemuin kamu yang rajin reviews hhehehehe

VhyJisoo

. yoongi "yeah?" gaya swag

Bonus

"Jimin, kau sudah menghabiskan setengah pizza tadi. Sekarang kau beniat memakan udon itu sendiri?"

Yoongi menatap ngeri pada Jimin yang masih setia duduk di atas karpet bulu mereka, memakan semua makan yang ia beli tadi.

"Hanya satu suap lagi Hyung.."

"Kau berkata seperti itu sudah hampir sepuluh kali dan tak ada yang jadi kenya..."

"Aaarrghhh Hyung"

Yoongi segera turun dari sofa saat Jimin berteriak sambil memegang perut buncitnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Kenapa kau kenapa?"

"Perutku sakit. Babynya menendang nendang."

Yoongi dengan sabar mengusap usap perut Jimin. Benar Yoongi bisa merasakan pergerakan random di perut Jimin.

"Oh sayang, lihatlah anakmu saja marah kalau kau makan makannan sebanyak itu. Jadi aku mohon berhentilah sebelum aku menghentikanmu."

Dan Jimin pun segra mngangguk cepat, sebelum Yoongi benar benar bertindak.


	5. My First (Failed) Date

**_My frist (failed) date_**

 ** _Yoonmin  
_**

 ** _Yoonmin_**

 ** _Namjoon_**

 ** _Yaoi  
_**

 ** _Typo_**

 ** _No bacot bacot  
_**

 ** _Enjoy_**

Namjoon menatap geli pada Jimin yang tengah bergerak random di depan cermin.

Penampilannya sudah sempurna di mata Namjoon. Adik kecilnya itu terlihat menggemaskan dengan sweater berwarna merah di bagian atas dan hijau di bagian bawahnya. Kakinya yang ekhm pendek di balut jeans ketat berwarna hitam. Snapback polosnya di pakai terbalik.

Terlihat sangat manis dengan semburat merah jambu di kedua belah pipinya yang berisi. Bukannya Jimin memakai make up, haya saja ia sedikit emmm merona ku rasa.

"Kau cantik dear. Berhenti bertingkah seolah Yoongi hanya akan mengencani mu karena penampilanmu saja"

"Hyung!" Jimin berteriak histeris.

Oke salah Namjoon. Harusnya ia menguatkan batin Jimin kali ini, bukan malah berkata seolah ia hendak menjatuhkan mental adiknya yang mulai beranjak dewasa ini di kencan pertamanya.

Yaa, ini kencan pertama pemuda yang baru menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun ini. Bersama sahabatnya sendiri. Sahabat yang ia kenal dari bangku sma. Sudah 5 tahun merekamenjalin persahabatan, namun Yoongi dan Jimin baru bertemu beberapa bulan lalu.

Berhubung Jimin selama ini tinggal bersama nenek mereka di Busan, sedangkan Namjoon memang sudah di lepas sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Dan Jimin juga mengikuti jejaknya saat menginjak bagku sma dengan berbagai rengekan dan rajukan untuk meyakinkan neneknya.

Jimin memang anak manja kelewat ceria. Cucuk kesayangan nenek mereka setelah orang tua Namjoon dan Jimin meninggal. Maka tak heran kalau nenek mereka tak mudah melepas Jimin seperti mereka melepas Namjoon.

Namun tak Namjoon sangka kedatangan Jimin ke unitnya sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu mengundang perhatian sahabatnya.

Memang, saat itu di apartementnya tengah berkupul teman teman Namjoon ketika Jimin datang. Maka tak heran kalau Namjoon langsung mengenalkan Jimin pada mereka.

Dan ternyata di antara sekian banyak teman teman Namjoon Yoongi lah yang berhasil mendapatkan Jimin.

Kau benar, Yoongi yang tidak pernah peka itu berjuang mati matian untuk mendapatkan adiknya. Bahkan dulu sempat Namjoon ragu untuk mengijinkan Yoongi mengencani Jimin, berhubung baru kali ini Jimin menjalin hubungan dan Yoongi bukanlah opsi yang tepat untuk di jadikan pacar pertama.

Tapi nyatanya, perjuangan Yoongi yang tak pernah gentar dan perhatiannya terhadap Jimin mampu membuatnya dan Jimin tersanjung.

Terbukti dari berapa lama Jimin mematut dirinya di depan cermin di kencan pertamanya ini. Padahal setahu Namjoon, Yoongi hanya akan mengajaknya ke kebun binatang.

Kencan yang aneh. Tapi lihatlah betapa cerahnya aura Jimin kali ini. Ia nampak sangat bahagia, dan Namjoon ikut senang.

"Kau itu, tak bisa apa sekali saja memberiku semangat?" Jimin merengut ke arah Namjoon. Membuat yang lebih tua bergerak ke arahnya sambil tersenyum lembut lalu mengusap bahu Jimin pelan.

"Tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa apa. Yoongi pasti akan sangat senang dengan apa pun yang kau kenakan."

"Tapi aku gugup Hyung."

"Oh benarkah? Kalau begitu, tetaplah gugup. Kau makin menggemaskan, Yoongi pasti suka."

"Namjoon hyung!"

...

Jimin kali ini tengah menunggu di halte bus di dekat sekolahnya. Menanti Yoongi yang katanya akan sampai beberapa menit lagi.

Kaki kakinya yang berbalut sneakers hitam bergaris putih bergerak tak jelas menendang nendang batu kecil di sekitarnya.

Ia gugup bukan main. Bahkan lebih gugup dari pada saat Yoongi mengajaknya berbicara berdua di dapur apartement Namjoon. Walau Jimin yakin waktu itu yang mengintip mereka ada berpasang pasang mata.

Mata foxinya kembali menyusuri jalanan di hadapannya. Dan ia menemukan sepasang mata kecil yang mengamatinya.

Min Yoongi. Memperhatikan Jimin di ujung zebra cross.

Penampilannya memang biasa saja. Hanya polo shirt abu yang di padukan dengan kemeja kotak kotak merah.

Namun lagi lagi Jimin berhasil tersihir oleh pesona si rambut gelap yang terlihat amat memikat.

Tak berapa lama Yoongi pun tersenyum ke arah Jimin yang masih berada di sebrangnya. Di halangi mobil mobil yang berlalu lalang. Ingin rasanya ia segera menerjang sosok menggemaskan di ujung sana. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, bisa bisa ia di bawa ke rumah sakit jika benar benar melakukan hal itu.

Hingga akhirnya Yoongi pun menyebrang setelah lampu untuk pejalan kaki berubah warna menjadi hijau.

Ia menghampiri Jimin yang masih terduduk di bangku yang terdapat di halte tersebut.

Jantung Jimin berdetak bukan main, warna merah muda menyebar begitu cepat saat Yoongi tepat berada di depannya.

Tak beda jauh dengan Jimin, Yoongi pun sama gugupnya. Ini memang bukan kencan pertamanya, namun mengingat bagaimana perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan Jimin membuatnya tak ingin ada yang salah di kencannya kali ini.

"Lama menunggu?" tanya Yoongi sambil duduk di samping Jimin, mereka harus menunggu bus yang menuju ke Taman kota dan berjalan sedikit untuk sampai ke kebun binatang.

"Tidak" nyatanya Jimin terlalu bersemangat hingga datang 30 menit lebih awal.

Yoongi pun mengangguk. Setelahnya tak ada pembicaraan lain di antara keduanya. Masing masing sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Hingga bus yang ditunggu pun tiba.

...

Sesampainya di taman kota mereka berjalan bersama di antara orang orang yang ramai berlalu lalang di antara mereka.

Sesekali Yoongi melirik ke arah tangan Jimin yang bergerak bebas di sampingnya.

Ingin ia menggenggam tangan berjari mungil itu. Mendekatkan Jimin ke arahnya. Menjaganya dan membuatnya nyaman.

Hingga akhirnya keberanian itu muncul.

Dengan cepat Yoongi meraih tangan yang berada di dekatnya. Membawanya bersama dalam langkah lebar lebarnya.

Yoongi sama sekali tak ingin menengok ke belakang. Ia sedikit malu dengan apa yang ia perbuat.

Sampai

"Yoongi Hyung?"

Jimin berada di depanya. Dengan kedua tangan yang masih bebas. Lalu siapa yang ia gandeng.

Dengan wajah syok Yoongi mencoba melirik ke sampingnya. Seorang pemuda yang yaaa sama sama mungil menatapnya dengan bingung.

...

"Waaah lihat mereka lucu" Jimin bergumam gemas ke arah sekumpulan bayi panda di balik dinding kaca di hadapannya.

Sedangkan Yoongi hanya bisa menatap takjub ke arah Jimin yang terlihat lebih menarik dari bayi bayi panda yang Jimin bilang lucu itu.

Baginya Jimin jauh lebih menggemaskan dai mereka. Lihat saja jari jari pendeknya yang berusaha mengetuk ngetuk dinding kaca untuk menarik perhatian si bayi bayi panda. Serta senyumannya yang begitu mempesona. Apa lagi suara tawanya yang mengalun bak melodi surga.

"Hyung ayo ke tempat hewan laut." kata Jimin sambil menarik tangan Yoongi.

" kau tidak lelah?" tanya Yoongi sambil mengusap peluh di sekitar pelipis Jimin setelah melepas snapback yang kekasihnya itu kenakan.

"Eum tidak" jawab Jimin sambil menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Apa Hyung cape?" namun setelahnya ia malah jadi lesu.

"Tidak" jawab Yoongi.

"Bohong, Hyung lelah ya. Kalau Hyung lelah kita ke cafetaria saja dulu. Lagi pula aku lapar" ajak Jimin yang tentu saja di setujui oleh Yoongi yang memang sudah merasakan pegal di kakinya.

Keduanya memang sudah agak mencair setelah kejadian di mana Yoongi salah menggenggam tangan orang lain.

Demi apa pun, ingin rasanya Yoongi mengubur dirinya dalam dalam saat itu. Ia malu bukan main.

Tapi dengan santainya Jimin malah menggenggam tangan Yoongi yang lain dan meminta maaf pada pemuda tersebut.

Mereka sampai di cafetaria yang ternyata begitu penuh, hingga mereka tak bisa melihat meja kosong di sudut mana pun.

"Aku akan pesan makanan. Kau cari tempat duduk yah" usul Yoongi. Jimin hanya mengangguk patuh, walau ia tak yakin akan menemukannya.

Yoongi kembali dengan dua nampan di tanganya. Mata sipitnya mencari cari di mana sekiranya pacar mungilnya berada.

Berkat sweater Jimin yang berwarna terang, Yoongi bisa menemukan Jimin dengan cepat. Tapi yang membuatnya mengerutkan keningnya adalah. Jimin, Jimin nya berada di antara tiga pemuda yang menurunya asing.

Takut terjadi sesuatu pada kekasihnya Yoongi buru buru menghampiri Jimin.

"Chim...?"

"Eoh Yoongi Hyung. Aku dapat tempat duduk. Mereka mengizinkan kita duduk di sini." ujar Jimin kelewat semangat dan Yoongi hanya bisa menatanya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Ini Yugyeom-ssi itu Jackson-ssi dan yang ini Jeabum-ssi." ucap Jimin seolah sedang mengabsen siapa saja yang ada di antara mereka.

"Ku rasa kita bisa mencari tempat duduk yang lain"

"Kenapa?" tanya Jimin tak peka.

"Yah, kanapa? Adikmu sudah terliat lelah mengelilingi tempat ini. Jadi ku rasa kau tak perlu keberatan dengan duduk di antara kami" kata seorang yang tadi Jimin kenalkan sebagai jackson.

Yoongi memundurkan kursinya dan meraih dua cup berisi orange jus. Ia berdiri tepat di hadapan ketiga orang tersebut.

"Karena aku tak suka dan karena dia kekasihku bukan adikku" kata Yoongi geram lalu mengedikkan kepalanya kearah Jimin. Memberi kode supaya anak itu mengikutinya dan meninggalkan ketiga orang yang menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan bingung.

Sedangkan Jimin hanya bisa mengikuti langkah kaki Yoongi yang terbilang cepat.

Di dalam hatinya Jimin bertanya tanya apa sekiranya yang membuat Yoongi berubah menjadi dingin seperti yang ada di depannya ini.

Pikirannya terus berkelana hingga tanpa sadar Yoongi telah berhenti dan berbalik ke arah Jimin.

Bruk

Keduanya bertabrakan. Tidak, Jimin yang menabrak. Dan dua cup jus mereka sukses mengotori baju keduanya. Polo shirt Yoongi dan sweater Jimin ternodai noda jingga yang amat kantara.

Jimin manatap takut takut pada Yoongi di hadapannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat melihat tatapan dingin Yoongi.

Ia jadi ingat cerita kakaknya, kalau sebenarnya Yoongi itu adalah orang yang paling kasar di antara teman teman Namjoon. Bertindak sesukanya, berkata kasar, bahkan tak jarang main fisik. Jimin jadi takut kalau Yoongi malah akan memukulnya.

Jimin sudah memejamkan matanya saat tangan Yoongi terangkat. Namun yang ia rasakan hanya sebuah tarikan lebut di tanganya.

Dan saat ia membuka matanya, ia mendapati punggung Yoonmin yang berjalan dengan tangan mereka yang saling bertautan.

...

Keduanya kini sedang berada di taman kota. Menikmati eskrim yang sebelumnya Yoongi beli.

Mereka tengah duduk di bawah pohon ek besar di depan danau buatan taman tersebut.

Tak ada yang berbicara. Keduaya sama sama diam menikmati eskrim masing masing.

Jimin yang eskrimnya sudah tandas setengah melirik Yoongi yang masih mengemut eskrim stik di genggamannya. Lalu beralih kembali menuju ke arah kaos berwarna biru dengan gambar panda di tengahnya yang dibalut kemeja kotak kotak milik Yoongi. Kaos yang sama dengan kaos yang Yoongi kenakan.

Tadi sebelum keluar dari kebun binatang, Yoongi menariknya ke tako supenir dan membeli dua kaos tersebut. Namun saat sadar kalau kaos yang ia beli untuk Jimin kebesaran hingga bahu kekasinya itu sedikit terekspos, Yoongi melepaskan kemejanya dan memakaikanya pada Jimin.

Perbuatan manis Yoongi berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang masih tak bersahabat. Masih sama saat ia dan Jimin berada di cafetaria.

"Eum Yoongi Hyung...?"

Penggiln Jimin membuat Yoongi berbalik menatap pemuda manis tersebut.

"Gwenchanayo?" tanya Jimin ragu ragu.

Yoongi menyatukan kedua alisnya.

"Sejak dari cefetaria Yoongi Hyung terlihat kurang baik."

Yoongi masih terdiam. Sungguh, sebenarnya tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk Yoongi mendiamkan Jimin salama itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia terlanjur cemburu dan kesal saat melihat Jimin di kelilingi laki laki lain yang terlihat begitu menginginkan Jimin.

"Tidak apa apa." ujar Yoongi masih dengan nada dinginnya.

Jimin kembali terdiam sambil tertunduk. Ia merasa sedikit kecewa. Walau bagaimana pun ini kencan pertamanya dan Yoongi berubah jadi sangat dingin saat ini.

Ingin rasanya Jimin menangis saat menatap mata Yoongi yang seolah penuh kebencian pada Jimin di dalamnya.

Yoongi yang berbulan bulan lalu berusaha meraihnya berubah sangat drastis di kencan pertama mereka.

Jimin berpikir, apakah ia tidak semenyenangkan yang Yoongi kira hingga mungkin pemuda itu akan memutuskannya saat pulang nanti.

"Jimin..."

Suara Yoongi membuat Jimin mendongak, dan tanpa aba aba dagu Jimin diangkat secara lembut. Lalu disambut dengan kecupan halus di antara bibirnya.

Yoongi menciumnya, tepat di bibir. Keduanya larut dalam ciuman yang memabukan itu. Bahkan Jimin yang awalnya terkejut pun kini telah terbawa suasana. Ia yang masih awam dalam hal ini mulai meremas kaos yang Yoongi.

Lalu tak lama Yoongi pun melepas tautan bibir keduanya. Sorot mata dingin itu berangsur angsur berubah menjadi lembut.

"You are mine Park Jimin." ucap Yoongi sambil mengusap bibir basah Jimin dengan ibu jarinya.

Yaah, harus Jimin ingat tentang perkataan Namjoon. Kalau Yoongi lebih suka berbicara lewat perbuatannya, bukan kata katanya.

...

Kali ini Yoongi menggenggam dengan benar tangan kecil Jimin yang saat ini tengah duduk di sampingnya.

Bus yang mereka tumpangi tidak sesesak tadi pagi. Mungkin karena hari sudah akan beranjak malam.

Jimin masih saja asyik menatap keluar jendela sedangkan Yoongi tak bisa berhenti mengagumi paras manis Jimin yang di terpa sinar matahari sore.

Pemuda itu terlihat sangat bersinar di mata Min Yoongi. Tapi Min Yoongi tak pernah berpikir kalau kencanya akan serumit ini.

Tidak bisa di bilang sukses, jga di bilang gagal.

"Yoongi Hyung. Aku sudah hampir sampai." ucap Jimin membuka suara

"Oh yaa" sahut Yoongi.

"Yoongi Hyung gomawo."

Yoongi melirik ke arah Jimin yang manatapnya malu malu.

"Terima kasih untuk kencan pertamanya."

Belum sempat Yoongi membalas, Jimin sudah berkata kembali. "Karena kau yang salah menggenggam tangan orang lain , aku bisa merasakan apa yang namanya cemburu. Berkat kau yang terlihat kesal saat aku duduk di samping orang lain aku bisa merasakan bagaimana menjadi berharga. Berkat tumpahan orangejus yang kau pegang aku bisa punya coule item dengan mu. Berkat sikapmu yang spontan, aku bisa memiliki ciuman pertama yang tak bisa di lupakan. Berkat kau, aku semakin mencintaimu."

Perkataan Jimin di tutup oleh sebuah kecupan manis di pipi kanan Yoongi. Setelahnya pemuda manis itu berlari keluar bus. Rupanya sudah sampai.

Yoongi masih terkejut. Dan ketika ia telah sadar dai keterkejutannya ia mendapati Jimin di atas trotoar sedang melambai heboh ke arahnya dangan senyum yang membuat matanya tenggelam.

Ahh Yoongi janji, di kencan berikutnya ia akan bertindak lebih benar lagi.

The end

Balasan

ikehyun120925

Aku juga lebih suka Jimin uke, walau ngga jarang baca yang Jimin seme

yoongiena

Ahahah kok pada suka yaah Yoongi yang menderita?

avis alfi

Iya yaa hampir semua Yoongi yang ngejar Jimin, apa ngga bosen? Hehehe kalo aku sih ngga pokoknya Jimin itu harus di kejar bukannya ngejar.

Jimin emang luar biasa.

AhnJaJim

Sama^^ sequelnya di tunggu aja yaa kalau sempet di buatin.

Oke bray...

MingyuAin

Waah iya, masa? Aku juga ngga suka angst kok

.

.

Bener tuh bener nanti anaknya jadi tukang tidur kaya Yoongi

Zahara Jo

Yeaah Jimin emang udah rada gesrek gara gara ngandung anaknya mr swag. Makasih udah kasih sangat. ( ˘ ³˘)

Hanami96

Aku juga ngga bisa nahan senyum waktu nulisnya.

chimchimcho

Hay salam kenal juga readers baru ^.^ semoga senang dengan apa yang aku tulis.

Buat bagian ke duanya nati di usahain yaa. Tapi ngga akan dalam waktu dekat.

Hey, banyak yang nanya aku kenapa pas minggu kemaren kan.

Jadi gini, hari jumat kemaren mamah aku meninggal setelah 1 tahun setengah melawan kangkernya. Aku nge down banget waktu tau mamah udah ngga ada.

Makasih yaa buat kalian yang kasih aku semangat luar biasa di masa masa sulit ku. Se enggaknya aku bisa senyum lagi liat reviews kalian.

Maaf ya aku jadi melow abis...

Sekali lagi makasih kalian terbaik. Chu~


	6. When Yoongi Was Sick

**_Yoonmin onehot  
_**

 ** _When Yoongi was Sick  
_**

 ** _Yoonmin  
_**

 ** _Yoongi_**

 ** _Jimin_**

 ** _Yaoi_**

 ** _Typo_**

 ** _EnjoyEnjoy_**

Brak

Brak

Brak

Suara ketukan jauh dari kata santai itu memenuhi seluruh sudut di unit no 213.

Seolah ingin membunuh seseorang di dalamnya secara ketukan ah tidak, itu suara pukulan di pintu itu terus menggema.

Sementara satu satunya mahluk hidup di dalam aprtement itu masih terbaring di ranjang empuknya. Bukannya tak mendengar, hanya saja ia sungguh tak mempunyai tenaga untuk sekedar bangkit dan membukakan pintu. Lagi pula ia juga tahu siapa yang pagi pagi begini menggedor pintunya.

Tak lama suara bising itu berhenti terdengar, namun berganti dengan suara nada dering dari ponsel penghuni apartemant tersebut.

Tangan putih pucat itu terulur mengambil benda pipih berwarna hitam di nakasnya. Lantas jari jarinya bergerak lincah membalas pesan singkat dari orang di luar sana.

Dan tak lama kemudian bunyi pengaman di pintu masuknya terdengar, menandakan seseorang telah masuk ke dalam unitnya. Sedangkan ia masih enggan beranjak.

"Yoongi Hyung ?" suara nyaring itu mengalun memanggil si mpunya rumah.

"Yoongi Hyung kau di dalam?" masih dengan suaranya yang khas pemuda itu mendekat ke arah pintu yang ia ketahui sebagai kamar dari kekasihnya itu.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Masuklah chim "

Terdengar suara yang amat Jimin kenal. Tapi kali ini jauh lebih berat dan serak, membuat Jimin berpikir yang tidak tidak saja.

Jimin pun akhirnya membuka sedikit demi sedikit pintu tersebut hingga ia bisa menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam.

"Hyung masih tidur?" tanya Jimin pada pemuda yang tengah menutup mata serta selimut tebal menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Merasa tak ada jawaban akhirnya Jimin memutuskan untuk melangkah masuk ke area terlarang Yoongi akan berteriak keras bahkan sebelum satu kakinya melangkah masuk

Tapi kali ini lain, Yoongi nampak tak keberatan sama sekali dengan keberadaan Jimin di ruangannya. Walau dirinya tengah memejamkan matanya, tapi Jimin yakin kalau Yoongi telah sadar.

"Hyung baik baik saja kan?" tanya Jimin sambil mendekati Yoongi yang masih terbaring.

"Hyung..."

Jimin akhirnya sampai di depan Yoongi. Jari jari mungilnya menyingkap selimut tebal yang menutupi dagu Yoongi. Lalu menempatkan punggung tangannya ke leher sang kekasih.

"Ya ampun Hyung, kau demam. Kenapa tak memberitahukan pada ku kalau kau sakit?"

Jimin berceloteh sambil membuka sepenuhnya selimut yang menyelubungi tubuh kekasihnya. Menyebabkan si pucat mendesis dingin.

"Jim, dingin..."

"Eoh?" Jimin yang bingung akhirnya menyelimuti Yoongi kembali.

"Tapi badanmu panas sekali Hyung."

"Semalam aku panas dingin, sampai sekarang kepalaku masih sangat berat." adu Yoongi pada Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu kenapa tidak mengirimiku pesan?" ucap Jimin, tangannya mulai menguruti pelan pelipis Yoongi.

"Kau pikir dengan keadaanku seperti ini aku mampu?" Yoongi mendelik.

"Tadi kau mampu."

"Itu karena kau memukuli pintuku dengan brutal."

Jimin tersenyum lebar, tak ada sama sekali rasa bersalah di wajah (sok) polosnya.

Yoongi kembali terdiam dalam ranjangnya. Ia tengah berusaha meratapi denyutan demi denyutan yang menyerang kulit kepalanya.

Sedangkan Jimin masih terkagum kagum dengan interior yang terdapat di kamar kekasihnya itu.

Baru pertama ia masuk ke sana. Dan apa yang ada di fantasinya, tentang kenapa Yoongi begitu membentengi kamarnya, ternyata salah besar.

Awalnya ia kira di dalam kamar Yoongi terdapat satu lemari penuh barang barang girly yang membuat pemuda itu enggan membuka pintu kamarnya untuk Jimin. Tapi nyatanya tak ada yang aneh. Kamar Yoongi masih bisa di bilang normal, terlepas dari beberapa gulungan kertas yang di kumpulkan di sudut kamar. Membuat Jimin gatal ingin mengambil sapu.

"Hyung, apa sih yang menyebabkan kau begitu keras melarangku masuk ke sini?" tanya Jimin yang sudah ada pada ambang batas penasarannya.

"Jangan bahas itu chim, aku sedang sakit." jawab Yoongi. Matanya masih rapat tak bisa di buka.

Sungguh ia pikir ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk Jimin bertanya tentang hal itu.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya Hyung..."

Ouh, Yoongi tak bisa melihat Jimin seperti ini. Kepala yang tertunduk, kaki yang di ayun ayunkan, serta bibir merah yang sedikit di poutkan. Terkutuklah Jimin dan segala tingkah lakunya.

"Aku sungguh..."

Kryuuuuk

Tapi lebih terkutuk Min Yoongi dan perut laparnya. Memalukan.

"Kau lapar Hyung?" tanya Jimin melongo.

"Apa jangan jangan kau belum makan dari semalam?"

Yoongi tak menjawab, karena ia tau kalau sebentar lagi.

"Kalau kau belum makan itu artinya kau belum minum obatmu. Ugh Hyung, kau itu bagaimana. Kau ingin sembuh atau tidak sih?"

Jimin pasti mengoceh.

"Semalam aku tak bisa bangun Jimin. Kalau kau begitu peduli padaku buatkan aku makan, jangan hanya bicara."

"Hyung..."

Yoongi menoleh mendengar suara Jimin yang melemah.

"Kau kan tau kalau aku tak bisa memasak..." ucap Jimin pelan.

Yoongi sedikit meringis. Ia salah topik pemirsa.

"Ah aku tak ingat."

Hening, sampai Jimin berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yoongi.

"Kedapur, aku akan memasak."

"Jimin, aku sungguh hanya bercanda tadi. Jangan di pikirkan."

"Tapi aku akan memberi mu makan Hyung."

"Pesan saja. Lebih efisien" bukan, bukan itu yang Yoongi mau sampaikan. Ia hanya tidak mau Jimin terluka saat memasak.

"Tidak mau, pokoknya aku akan memasak." ucap Jimin final, tak bisa di ganggu gugat karena ia telah meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih berbaring.

"Ah anak itu..." desahnya lemah.

...

Entah berapa lama Yoongi tertidur, hanya saja saat pipinya di sentuh oleh sesuatu yang kasar ia langsung berjengit.

Kaget, tentu saja. Udara pagi yang ia sempat hirup ternyata telah berubah panas.

"Bangun Hyung..." suara lembut Jimin menyadarkannya.

"Jimin,,,"

"Buburmu bisa dingin kalau kau terus tidur"

Yoongi melirik nakasnya. Mangkuk putih di sana masih mengepulkan asap tipis. Belum dingin, pikir Yoongi.

Lalu mata kecilnya berpindah pada Jimin. Lalu ke jari jari mungilnya yang hampir tertutup oleh kaos lengan panjangnya, Yoongi mendapati beberapa plester luka di sana.

"Kenapa tangan mu?"

Jimin segera menarik lengan kaosnya. "Tidak, hanya sedikit teriris."

"Aku tidak mau makan."

"Hyung tapi..."

"Kau mau aku makan makanan yang sudah bercampur dengan darahmu?"

Mata Jimin membulat.

"Darahku tidak tercampur dalam makanannya" pekik Jimin tak terima.

"Lalu kau kira aku mau makan makanan yang rasanya belum jelas?"

Jimin terdiam. Begitu pun dengan Yoongi. Sebenarnya Yoongi hanya sedikit kesal karena luka yang Jimin derita. Ia tak suka kalau Jimin mengalami cidera sedikit pun.

"Yasudah, kita pesan layanan antar saja..." gumam Jimin lirih.

Ia pun akhirnya bangkit lagi dari sana sebelum tangan Yoongi yang lebih dingin dari biasanya itu menghentikannya.

"Suapi aku..." ucap Yoongi. Ia sama sekali tak memandang wajah bingung Jimin saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Ia malu kawan.

"Heh?"

"Suapi aku bubur mu Park Jimin"

"Tapi kau bilang..."

"Ku bilang suapi aku, sebelum aku meminta menyuapi nya dengan mulut mu"

Segera Jimin kembali duduk di tepi ranjang kekasihnya itu, lalu meraih mengkuk berisi bubur seadanya itu.

Walau dengan ragu ragu, akhirnya Jimin bisa menyuapi Yoongi yang masih tak banyak komentar.

"Apa ini layak di makan Hyung?"

"Dari pada aku kelaparan." Jimin merengut mendengar perkataan Yoongi.

"Kalau aku tak sakit ku makan kau." gumam Yoongi di sela sela kunyahannya.

"Kalau kau tak sakit, ku pukul kepala kotormu itu" balas Jimin.

Hanya tinggal beberapa suap lagi saat Yoongi mengangkat tangannya. Ia kekenyangan, madakan Jimin lumayan juga. Lain kali boleh lah ia minta di buatkan masakan lagi.

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja, makan mu harus di habiskan."gerutu Jimin, tapi tamhannya telah sigap membereskan tempat makan Yoongi.

"Minum obatmu Hyung." pinta Jimin.

Ia lalu membantu Yoongi untuk lebih tegak ketika duduk. Jimin meletakkan bantal bantal di punggung Yoongi, agar prianya itu bisa lebih nyaman.

Kemudian ia menyodorkan 2 kaplet obat pada kekasihnya. Dan di sambut oleh erangan tak terima dari Yoongi.

"Tak ada kah yang lebih besar dari ini?" ucap Yoongi sambil mengangkat obatnys.

"Ada, kau mau? Aku menyimpan yang sebesar piring makan di dapur, kau mau makan yang itu?" jawab Jimin main main.

Wajah Yoongi menjadi datar "jangan mengada ngada."

"Sudah tau aku mengada ada, masih saja di tanggapi. Cepat minum, sebelum aku benar benar beli yang lebih besar."

Dan Yoongi pun dengan malas mengambil obat tersebut dari tangan Jimin. Memasukkannya ke dalam mulut sebelum melarutkannya dengan segelas air yang Jimin berikan.

"Jangan sakit lagi, kau membuatku khawatir" ucap Jimin pelan sambil mengusap helaian gelap rambut Yoongi.

Sedangkan Yoongi begitu menikmati perlakuan manis Jimin kepadanya. Mata yang memang biasanya malas untuk sekedar membuka itu terasa makin berat bagi Yoongi.

Kantuk telah menguasai otak malas Min Yoongi, hingga akhirnya ia merasakan matanya tertutup, tenggelam di antara sentuhan lembut tangan kekasihnya.

"Park Jimin..."

"Yaa Hyung?"

"Jangan lupa bersihkan dapurku."

Kata kata itu, adalah kata kata paling tidak romantis yang pernah Jimin dengar.

"Huh, apa apaan itu. Ku kira kau akan bilang aku mencintaimu. Dasar bodoh."

Mata Jimin kembali meperhatikan helaan napas kurang teratur milik Yoongi. Kentara sekali kalau pria ini sangat kesusahan hanya untuk sekedar mengambil napas.

Hidung keksasihnya memerah, efek demam atau mungkin juga flu yang menyerangnya.

Sedikit banyak Jimin jadi merasa bersalah. Seharusnya ia lebih sering menemani Yoongi. Tapi salahkan saja dosen gilanya yang memaksanya membuat berlembar lembar esay dalam satu minggu ini. Hingga waktu yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk menemani Yoongi di studionya ia habiskan di depan laptopnya.

Terlalu banyak yang Jimin lewatkan. Mulai dari Yoongi nya yang tak pulang dari studio hingga Yoongi nya yang kehujanan kemarin.

Ia tau ini semua dari Namjoon, junior Yoongi di studio musik. Maka dari itu tadi malam ia benar benar dengan serius menyelesaikan esaynya hingga pagi pagi ia bisa ke apartement milik Yoongi untuk memasktikan dia baik baik saja.

Tapi nyatanya Yoongi justru tak bisa bergerak seinci pun dari ranjangnya. Membuat Jimin harus menekan sekuat tenaga rasa khawatirnya.

Yoongi belum pernah seperti ini. Dulu pun saat ia mengeluh sakit kepala ia masih bisa berjalan ke sofa yang ada di ruang tv, hanya agar Jimin tidak masuk ke kamarnya. Tapi saat ini Jimin denga bebas melangkah masuk ke area terlarang itu.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus beres beres." gumam Jimin. Ia baru ingat kalau dapur Yoongi memang perlu di tolong.

...

Yoongi kembali membuka matanya saat kepalanya tak seberat tadi pagi. Hanya tubunya saja yang sedikit ngilu, selebihnya ia merasa lebih baik.

Pandangannya menyapu sudut kamarnya yang terlihat lebih bersih. Namun yang ia cari tak kunjung menampakkan diri. Jimin hilang dari radarnya.

Laku laki pucat itu pun akhirnya turun dari kasur king sizenya. Kepalanya sudah tak pening lagi.

"Jimin..?" seru Yoongi. Suaranya masih serak, namun tak sesakit tadi pagi saat berbicara.

"Jimin, kau dimana" kakinya terus mencari. Sebelum ia menemukan Jimin terbaring dengan tidak santainya di atas karpet bulunya, sedangkan kakinya berada di atas sofa.

Yoongi tertawa di buatnya. Apalagi dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka itu, terlebih tangan Jimin masih memegang serbet merah mudanya.

Yoongi berjongkok di depannya.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Yoongi tepat di samping telinga Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin hanya menggeliat geli dalam tidurnya.

"Oke, kau harus tidur dengan benar sayang." ucap Yoongi.

Lalu dengan sedikit kesusahan Yoongi mangangkat tubuh Jimin. Biasanya hal seperti ini begitu mudah di lakukan, tapi karena ia tengah kehilangan sebagian besar tenanganya maka ia harus sedikit susah payah mengangkat kekasihnya itu.

"Ugh, kau makin berat saja."

Brugh

"Ugh,,,,"

Jimin menggeliat lagi. Lalu kali ini ia benar benar membuka matanya. Mau bagaimana lagi, Yoongi membantingnya sudah seperti membanting kantung beras.

"Sudah siang?" tanya Jimin sambil mengucek matanya.

"Ini sudah sore bodoh." perkataan Yoongi berbanding terbalik dengan tangannya yang mengusap lembut

"Eoh benarkah?"

"Tanyakan itu pada jam di sana." Yoongi menunjukkan jam weekernya di nakas yang terlihat jelas menunjukkan pukul 4 Sore.

"Ya tuhan, aku sudah tidur 3 jam?"

"Itu mungkin karena kau kelelahan."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Hyung, apa sudah baikan?" Jimin meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening Yoongi yang sudah lebih sejuk.

"Aaah syukurlah."

Yoongi tersenyum tipis mendengar desahaan lega dari bibir berisi Jimin.

Lalu entah kenapa ia malah semakin memfokuskan pandangannya pada bibir semerah charry. Apalagi mereka sedang berada di...

"Jimin, keluar!"

"Eoh?" Jimin segera berbalik menghadap ke arah Yoongi dengan kebingungan yang tak bisa terbendung.

"Kau berada di kamarku. Keluar sekarang sebelum..."

"Apa? Aku bahkan tadi menyuapimu di sini, di atas ranjangmu. Dan kau sama sekali tak keberatan." protes Jimin.

"Itu tadi sebelum aku menyadari kalau..." makin ke sini suara Yoongi makin Memelan dan sedikit ragu.

Tapi selanjutnya, setelah melihat wajah kebingungan yang Jimin tunjukan. Tiba tiba Yoongi menyeringai.

"Jimin, bukankah kau penasaran kenapa aku selalu melarang mu masuk ke mari?"

Mata Jimin membulat, lalu ia mengangguk dengan antusias. Bahkan Yoongi meringis melihatnya, takut kalau kepala Jimin akan lepas dari lehernya kalau ia terus melakukan hal tersebut.

"Kau tau.." ucap Yoongi sambil mendekat ke arah Jimin.

"Karena setiap berada di sini," ia mulai mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah Jimin yang sudah hampir terbaring.

"Bersamamu..."

"Maka..aku..."

Brugh

Jimin mendorong tubuh Yoongi yang setengah lemas hingga jatuh sudut lain kasurnya.

Untung tidak sampai ke lantai, pikir Yoongi.

"Tidak, aku sudah tidak penasaran lagi." pekik Jimin histeris. Ia sampai menghantak hentakkan kakinya di atas lantai saat keluar dari kandang Min Yoongi yang ternyata sangat berbahaya. Dan Yoon

gi yang sedang sakit lebih berbahaya.

Tau kan apa maksudku.

The end

Ini sudah yang kesekian kali.

Maaf yeee ugii telat postingnya. Entah apa yang salah tapi dari semalem ngga bisa posting di akun kesayangan.

Ceritanya bukan karena Yoongi nya kepentok terus telinganya di operasi kok. Ceritanya udah ada lama banget.

Buat yang hurt nanti nyusul oke...

Balasan reviews

noona93

Wiiiiih senyumnya suga emang manis :)

yoongiena

Waaah seriusan nih? Aku udah next nih

Hanami96

Suka? Makasih kak hana. Udah ada nextnya nih.

Makasih yaa kak

Zahara Jo

Ehehehe Jimin sekalinya bikin kata kata, menyentuh banget...

94shidae

Makasih, apa masih mau di panjangin #kokambiguyaa

cutechimo jemen

Ini gara gara sifat Yoongi sama Jimin yang sama sama ajaib

MingyuAin

Yeeees Yoonmin emang lucu ngga ketulungan

Ngga boleh. #sembunyiin Jimin

Cool cool tapi baperan, apa banget deh

avis alfi

Aku juga. Namjoon kalo lagi ngegodaain Jimin itu mirip abang godain adeknya tau. Unyu unyu gmana gitu.

Yoongi gugup banget itu

haneunseok

Makasih, nanti yang hurtnya di pisahin aja deh

yongchan

Makasih aku seneng kok bikin orang lain senyum senyum ahahaha

yongchan

Yaaap Yoongi tersiksa lahir batin

zizi'd exo

Maaacihh semangat terus kok ini

Buat next kayanya bakalan lama. Aku lagi WB nih. Ada yang punya obatnya?


	7. Fake fanboy

Fake Fanboy

Yoonmin

Jimin

Yoongi

Namseok

Taejin

Yaoi

Typo

Enjoy

Jimin menatap lautan manusia di depannya dengan mata dan mulut yang membulat.

Pemuda manis itu melongo bagaikan orang idiot yang berada di tengah orang orang yang meneriakan nama nama yang sama sekali tak ia kenali.

Mau bagaimana lagi, ia baru kali ini lagi menginjakkan kaki kaki pendeknya di kota yang membesarkannya ini.

Ini 3 tahun sejak ia pergi ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan studynya.

Kini di usianya yang menginjak 19 tahun, ia memutuskan untuk kembali dan melanjutkan kuliahnya di korea saja. Di tempat ia besar dan di tempat yang banyak menyimpan kenangan.

Hanya saja yang jadi masalah adalah Jimin yang seorang pemuda lugu nan polos ini adalah anak yang punya gedung besar di hadapannya tersebut. Namun Jimin terlalu kudet untuk bisa menengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Maka dari itu, ia dan tas ransel warna merahnya diam mematung di antara lautan manusia yang terus menggumamkan kata kata random di sekitarnya.

Untung saja kopernya sudah di bawa oleh paman Shin yang tadi menjeputnya. Namun karena kekeras kepalaannya yang ingin menyusuri jalanan seoul sendiri dan mengunjungi kantor ayahnya kemudian. Tapi, jika seperti ini jadinya ia tak akan mau menuruti keinginan hatinya.

Dan masih dalam mode blanknya seorang gadis mendekat kearahnya sambil berteriak.

"Kyaaa oppa, apa oppa adalah seorang fanboy?" tanya gadis itu antusias. Ia menatap Jimin dengan kedua tangan yang memegang sebuah banner kecil bertuliskan Bangtan Boy.

"Bangtan Boy?" gumam Jimin dengan nada bingung.

"Nde, Bangtan. Kyaaa ternyata benar, oppa satu satunya fanboy di sini" gadis itu kembali histeris, membuat sebagian gerombolan tersebut melirik ke arah Jimin dan gadis itu.

"Wah fanboy? Tapi untuk seorang fanboy, oppa kekurangan aksesoris bangtan." kata yang lain sambil mengeluarkan sebuah bando bertuliskan bangtan dan menyerahkan sebuah banner kecil dengan gambar seorang pria yang terlihat errrr tampan.

Mereka kemudian menarik Jimin lebih masuk ke dalam lautan manusia tersebut. Mengajak Jimin untuk meneriakkan yel yel atau entah apa itu namanya, yang jelas Jimin mengikutinya karena tak tau apa apa.

Sejurus kemudian sebuah van warna hitam berhenti di depan gedung tersebut. Maka makin kencanglah teriakan gadis gadis itu.

Jimin yang semula berada di tengah gerombolan itu entah kenapa kini menjadi orang paling depan diantara kedua gadis yang tadi membawanya sejauh ini.

Gadis di samping kirinya memintanya untuk mengangkat banner yang Jimin pegang tinggi tinggi. Mau tak mau Jimin pun melakukaknnya, walau dengan wajah yang sarat akan kebingungan.

Dan karena posisinya yang berada di depan pula, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas ke 5 pemuda turun dari sana.

Seorang pemuda berdimple turun terlebih dahulu. Di susul dengan seorang pria berambut pink yang nampak sangat mempesona. Ada 2 pria lain yang satu berrambut orange dan satu lagi berbadan cukup tinggi namun terlihat lebih muda dari yang lain, sebelum pria bersurai gelap turun dari sana.

Kulitnya putih pucat, matanya yang kecil menatap malas tapi penuh minat ke arah gerombolan gadis yang meneriaki entah apa. Jimin tidak peka.

Hingga mata itu menyorot ke arah Jimin yang masih belum sadar kalau ia memegang banner dengan gambar lelaki tersebut. Hingga membuat laki laki itu salah paham.

Ia dengan santainya merebut banner tersebut dan membubuhkan tanda tangan di sana. Dengan seringai yang DEMI CELANA DALAM WARNA MERAHNYA sangat mengerikkan. Bagi Jimin.

Ia lalu mengembalikan banner tersebut pada Jimin masih dengan seringai yang terpasang apik di wajahnya.

"Aku tak mengira, aku memiliki seorang fanboy yang manis sepertimu." bisiknya rendah, membuat Jimin tambah kosong.

Sedangkan gadis gadis di sampingnya berteriak heboh.

Sesaat setelah mereka berlima mengucapkan salam, mereka pun masuk menuju ke dalam gedung. Dengan teriakan histeris gadis gadis tadi.

Lain mereka lain Jimin. Pemuda tersebut terus saja mengeluarkan ekspresi tak karuan setelah mendengar suara berat nan sexy milik lelaki tadi.

"Tuan muda Park?"

Seorang dengan setelan jas dan sepatu yang mengkilap merengsek masuk ke dalam kerumunan fans fans tersrbut. Ia berusaha meraih tangan Jimin yang nampaknya masih membeku seiring waktu.

"Apa anda bak baik saja. Kenapa anda bisa ada di sini? Di sini berbahaya tuan."

Jimin yang baru sadar langsung tersenyum maklum pada lelaki dewasa di hadapannya itu.

"Paman Shin. Aku hanya melihat lihat tadi." jawab Jimin dengan senyum yang tak urung di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu anda harus segera menemui tuan di kantornya."

"Aaah iya, baiklah tunggu di sini sebentar."

Jimin pun kembali ke arah gadis gadis tadi. Tangannya segera melepas bando di kepalanya.

"Ini. Terimakasih nona nona mau meminjami saya aksesorinya. Sekali lagi terimakasih." ucap sambil membungkuk beberapa kali di hadapan gadis itu. Hingga akhirnya ia barjalan menjauh mengikuti paman Shin.

...

"Aku baru lihat kalau ternyata Yoongi Hyung itu pintar menggoda." pekik seorang lelaki di antara keempat kakak kakaknya

"Hmmm, Jungkook benar. Baru kali ini aku lihat Yoongi yang nampak menyimpan minat pada seseorang" ucap yang berambut orange, Jung Hoseok.

"Eih sudahlah, kalian mau Yoongi Hyung keluar tanduknya?" bisik yang memimpin jalan. Kim Namjoon atau di kenal dengan sebutan Rap Monster.

Seketika kedua orang tadi melirik ke arah belakang, ketempat Hyung yang sedang di bicarakan. Tak ada yang aneh, bahkan pria itu hanya terdiam sambil sesekali tersenyum.

Agak menyeramkan sih, bagaimana seorang Yoongi bertingkah absurd seperti itu.

"Waaah ini lebih menyeramkan dari pada Yoongi Hyung yang bertanduk" bisik Jungkook pada kedua Hyung nya.

Sedangkan diantara ketiga pemuda yang tengah berbisik bisik dan Yoongi yang sedang melamun itu, Jin si member berambut pink itu melihat sekilas dua orang laki laki memasuki ruangan presdirnya secara mengendap endap.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya pak Shin membawa fanboy itu ke ruangan presdir."

Sontak keempat kepala itu menoleh ke arah Jin. Iya empat kepala, termasuk kepala Yoongi yang dari tadi melamun.

"Mungkin dia treneer baru." ucap Namjoon.

"Atau mungkin..." Jungkook menggantung kalimatnya hingga keempat Hyung mendekat ke arahnya penasaran.

"Dia sebenarnya simpanan presdir"

"Mwo?!" pekik empat lainnya bersamaan.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak tidak Kook-ah. Kalau sampai itu jadi gosip kau akan terkena banyak masalah." ucap Namjoon memperingati member termudanya.

"Aku kan hanya mengira ngira."

"Tapi perkiraan mu tidak lucu." tukas Hoseok.

Tak ada komentar lagi setelah itu. Termasuk Yoongi yang kembali berjalan dengan wajah datarnya.

...

Sisa hari itu mereka habiskan dengan berlatih untuk persiapan comeback album mereka. Mulai dari latihan coreo hingga beberapa kali take vocal.

Tubuh kelima member bangtan itu sudah sangat lelah. Tapi bagi si maknae dan si lead dance masih saja bisa menjadi hyper saat batrenya sudah mau habis.

Buktinya mereka masih sanggup berkejaran, padahal tadi mereka berdua mengeluh kelah.

Keduanya berlarian mengelilingi ruangan dance dengan Jungkook yang mengacung acungkan ponsel miliknya yang memperlihatkan gambar Hoseok dengan wajah dreep.

"Sialan Jungkook. Hapus foto nistaku itu."

Hoseok berteriak teriak kencang membuat tiga yang lainnya menutup telinga rapat rapat.

Selanjutnya aksi kejar kejaran itu berlanjut hingga ke luar ruangan. Menyisakan tiga pemuda lain yang masih berbaring di tempat masing masing.

"Mereka berdua memang benar benar." gumam Namjoon yang sama sekali tak di perdulikan oleh dua orang lainnya.

Jin tengah terpaku pada ponselnya. Sedangkan Yoongi, jangan di tanya ia sudah di alam mimpinya bersama kumamon kumamon yang sedang menari erotis.

Namjoon berdesis karena tak di tanggapi. Selanjutnya ia pun meutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

BRAK

baru sedetik ia memejamkan mata, pintu ruangan tersebut di dorong secara paksa oleh dua orang yang tak tau tatakrama. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jungkook dan Hoseok.

"Aaarrggghh kalian sialan" teriak Yoongi murka. Tentu saja, mana mau Yoongi tidurnya di ganggu.

Namun tak ada respon selanjutnya dari Jungkook maupun Hoseok. Keduanya malah berdiri kaku di depan pintu. Membuat sang leader khawatir.

"Ada apa?" tanya Namjoon yang langsung menghampiri keduanya, lebih tepatnya Hoseok.

"Kanapa? Kenapa dengan kalian ha?" tanya Namjoon makin tak karuan saat Hoseok masih saja bertatapan kosong walau tangannya sudah di genggam oleh tangannya.

"Hyung..." kali ini Jungkook yang bicara.

"Sepertinya benar, fanboy Yoongi Hyung itu benar benar simpanan presdir."

"Yak Jeon Jungkook. Kan sudah kubilang jangan bicara yang tidak tidak." kata Yoongi yang entah kenapa malah ikut nimbrung.

"Hyung, aku dan Hoseok Hyung tadi melihat dengan kepala mata kami sendiri kalau namja itu di kecup di kening oleh presdir. Ya kan Hyung?"

" nde."

"Setelah itu, dia masuk di antar oleh Pak Shin dengan mobil Presdir. Ya kan Hyung?"

"Nde"

"Tapi sebelum berangkat namja itu malah turun lagi dan mencium pipi presdir. ya kan Hyung"

"Nde"

Jangan salah, Hoseok berkata demikian bukan karena ia tak bisa merespon omongan Jungkook lebih lanjut. Tapi karena ia terlalu gugup. Tangannya masih di pegang Namjoon omong omong.

"Jadi tidak di ragukan kalau ternyata selama ini Presdir Park adalah seorang sugar daddy."

Mendenga perkataan Jungkook entah kenapa Namjoon mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Hoseok dan Yoongi yang mulai mengeluarkan tanduknya.

"Sudahlah. Jika pun iya, jangan sampai kita terlibat terlalu jauh." kata Jin yang mulai ikut menengahi.

"Benar, ini pun sudah malam lebih baik kita pulang." seru Yoongi yang setelah itu langsung mengemasi barang barangnya dan langsung pergi tanpa meperdulikan member lain yang masih terdiam.

Ia kesal kawan.

...

Pagi harinya jauh sebelum matahari menampakan dirinya, Yoongi telah stay di depan peralatan meracik musiknya.

Moodnya sedang dalam keadaan paling bawah. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk sesegera mungkin mengurung diri di studio pribadinya yang terletak berhadapan dengan studio dance yang biasa Hoseok gunakan untuk latihan atau mencipatakan gerakan mereka sendirian.

Sejak kejadian fanboy itu dia jadi sedikit sensitif. Apa lagi saat memikirkan ucapan Jungkook kemarin yang seolah menjungkir balikan suasana hatinya.

Presdir yang ia hormati, seorang yang begitu ia idolakan mempunyai sisi gelap bersama seorang pemuda yang ia rasa bahkan umurnya masih di bawah Jungkook yang tahun kemarin baru legal.

Tapi nyatanya bukan fakta itu yang mencubiti ulu hatinya.

Ini tentang siapa yang menjalin hubungan dengan sang Presdir.

Fanboynya, yang bahkan baru pertama kali ia temui. Sebelumnya wajah itu tak pernah ia lihat di setiap konser atau fanmeet yang mereka jalani.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa saat Yoongi pertama kali melihat wajah dengan pipi chubby itu jantungnya seakan ingin melarikan diri dari rongga dadanya.

Seolah wajah sehalus sutra itu begitu memikat dengan sorot mata lugu yang cantik.

Tapi seakan wajah polos itu menyimpan belati di dalamnya, Yoongi merasa hatinya di lubangi dengan pancaran cantik tersebut.

Membuatnya susah tidur, aktivitas paling ia cintai setelah bermusik. Tapi anehnya baru setengah saja duduk di depan peralatannya, matanya terasa memberat.

"Aku butuh kopi" gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Maka sosok dengan rambut gelap itu pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah mesin minumam yang ada tepat di depan studionya.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti di saat telinganya yang kelewat peka mendengar sayup sayup suara musik dari dalam studio dance.

Siapa kira kira orang kurang kerjaan yang menari di pagi pagi buta seperti ini.

Dan ketika suara musiknya berhenti, Yoongi sukses menahan napasnya.

Seseorang keluar dari dalam studio tersebut. Baju biru v neck nya terlihat basah dengan peluh yang membasahi hampir suruh badannya.

Rambutnya yang keabu abuan terlihat lepek serta napasnya yang memburu terlihat dari dadanya yang naik turun. Tapi yang lebih membuat Yoongi kehilanga kesaarannya adalah saat ia mengetahui kala yang di depannya ini adalah fanboy nya.

"Oh, hay..." gumam Jimin kikuk.

Sebelah alis Yoongi terangkat. Sedangkan Jimin telihag malu malu dengan meremas lengan bajunya yang menenggelamkan sebagian besar jemari tangannya .

"Kenapa kau bisa di sini?" tanya Yoongi, tak ayal membuat dadanya ngilu karena demi apapun pandangan sangat menusuk.

"Oh, paman Shin menyuruhku menggunakan ruangan ini jika bosan"

Paman Shin, bahkan orang kepercayaan no satu Presdir Park mendapat panggilan begitu akrab dari pemuda ini.

"Kau terlihat sangat akrab dengan pak Shin yaa."

"Eum, dia satu satu ya yang bisa menemaniku di sini selama Daddy sibuk."

Daddy, yang benar saja. Itu adalah panggilang paling kinkka yang Yoongi pernah dengar dari seorang pemuda manis di depannya ini. Dan Yoongi yakin kalau panggilan Daddy itu di tunjukan Untuk Presdir Park.

Seketika otak iblis Yoongi terbangun ketika kebenaran dari ucapan Jungkook kemari terbukti.

"Ah, Presdir yaa?"

"Eumm nde" kata Jimin masih dengan tingkah malu malunya. Dan Yoongi benci itu.

"Si payah itu."

"Eoh?"

Jimin menganggkat wajahnya, menatap Yoongi dengan sorot mata bertanya.

"Kau tau, dia adalah Presdir paling payah. Tak punya pendirian. Dan yang paling penting dia itu orang yang sangat menyebalkan."

Jimin terdiam dengan ucapan Yoongi. Sungguh, ayahnya di jelek jelekkan di dapannya, langsung.

"Wah, aku tak menyangka." ucap Jimin sedikit syok. Berani sekali orang ini pikir Jimin.

"Tentu selain itu Presdir juga sangat menyiksa artisnya. Bahkan aku juga rencananya ingin keluar dari agensi jika kontrak ku sudah habis."

Bohong besar, nyatanya Yoongi ingin sekali agensi memperpanjang kontraknya nanti. Bekerja di bawah naungan agensi milik Tuan Park adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan yang pernah Yoongi lakukan seumur hidupnya.

Apalagi dengan Presdir Park yang seperti anak muda gaul sebagai pemimpinya. Pria berusia setengah abad itu sangat mengerti bagaimana memperlakukan seorang artis. Oleh karena itu tak sedikit yang ingin bergabung dengan agensinya.

Namun rasa cemburu begitu membutakannya. Hingga dengan lancang menjelek jelekkan Presdir nya di depan pemuda ini.

"Eum itu sedikit mengejutkan." Jimin berkata pelan, tapi mampu membuat Yoongi menyeringai lebar.

Tiba tiba suara dering ponsel Jimin berbunyi nyaring.

Jimin hanya melihatnya sekilas, lalu memasukkan kembali kedalam saku jeansnya.

"Eum maaf, sepertinya obrolan kita harus berakhir, aku harus segera pergi."

Yoongi mengangguk kecewa mendengar ucapan Jimin. Ia tak rela.

"Oh tunggu, apa banner itu masih kau simpan?" tanya Yoongi sedetik sebelum Jimin pergi.

Jimin mengangguk dengan senyum yang membuat matanya tenggelam. Ia seakan lupa dengan perkataan Yoongi yang menjelek jelekkan ayahnya.

"Tentu. akan selalu ku simpaan"

Dan, ucapan Jimin menyadarkan Yoongi kalau ia sama sekali tak mengetahui nama fanboynya tersebut.

...

Jin masih setia memandangi kunpulan para treneer yang tengah berlatih, diantaranya ada seorang pemuda dengan rambut jamur yang begitu menarik perhatiannnya.

Kim Taehyung namanya. Si manis yang tak kalah hyper aktifnya dengan Jungkook dan Hoseok.

Awalnya dia adalah salah satu kandidat yang akan menjadi member grupnya, namun sayang sebulan sebelum debut Taehyung cidera pergelangan tangan karena terjatuh dari tangga. Hingga akhirnya posisi Taehyung harus di gantikan oleh Jungkook.

"Masih tak mau bicara dengannya Hyung?" tanya Jungkook yang kebetulan lewat.

Jin tersenyum miris. "Aku selalu bicara padanya."

"Bukan, maksudku bicara yang lebih serius, tentang perasaanmu mungkin?"

"Anak kecil tau apa? Lebih baik kau urusi saja asmaramu dangan anak agensi sebelah itu." cibir Jin.

"Hyung aku dan Yugyeom hanya berteman" ucap Jungkook dengan wajah yang emmm merona.

"Sudahlah Kook lebih baik kita berkumpul di Hall. Tuan Park akan mengumumkan seseuatu." kata Jin sambil berjalan santai di depan Jungkook.

...

Hampir seluruh artis dan treneer Agensi berkumpul di Hall untuk mendengarkan pengumuman yang akan di bicarakan oleh tetua agensi.

Tuan Park dan pak Shin telah duduk di balik meja berwarna putih. Di tengah mereka ada sebuah kursi kosong yang entah di tujukan untuk siapa.

Bangtan Boy yang berada di barisan paling depan bisa melihat dengan jelas sorot mata bahagia dari Presdir mereka.

"Apa Presdir akan mengenalkan sugar babynya pada kita yaa?"

"Jeon Jungkook" Geram Namjoon.

Berbeda dengan Jin dan Hoseok yang terlihat antusias, Yoongi justru bersikap ogah ogahan dengan pengumunan ini. Entahlah, saat mengetahui yang sebenarnya dari Presdirnya, Yoongi jadi kurang simpatik pada pria yang aslinya menyenangkan ini.

"Oke, langsung saja. Di sini aku ingin memperkenalkan kalian pada seorang ya g sagat berharga untuk ku selama ini."

Berbagai tanggapan Tuan Park bisa dapat. Dari yang penasaran hingga yang malas malasan. Yoongi contohnya.

"Dia baru saja kembali kemarin dari Amerika. Baby, kemarilah" titah tuan Park.

Dan tebak siapa yang keluar, tentu saja Park Jimin.

"Ya tuhan Hyung, benarkan pemuda itu babynya Presdir Park."

Tuan Park hanya tersenyum pada Jungkook, sedangkan Namjoon hanya bisa meringis malu.

"Dia Park Jimin. Dan Jimin adalah anakku satu satunya."

Byar

Ada kembang api di dada Yoongi. Mengagetkan namun menyenagkan.

"Anyeonghaseo, saya Park Jimin. Salam kenal untuk semuanya. Senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian. Dan saya harap tak ada sutu pun dari kalian yang mengakhiri kontrak kalian dengan agensi"

Pernyataan Jimin mengundang tawa dari seluruh manusia yang berada di sana. Terkecuali satu orang.

Yoongi.

Yang baru sadar kalau telah menjelek jelekkan Presdirnya di depan anaknya sendiri.

Sialan, mana mau tuan Park menerimanya nanti sebagai menantunya kalau ia jelas jelas telah menjelek jelekkannya.

The end

Hay hay kembali lagi bersama aku. Setelah semedi di watnet selama 12 jam full akhirnya bisa buat ff ini dalam waktu satu jam. Tanpa edit di tengah tengah esay yang menumpuk.

Jadi maaf kalo feelnya kurang, salahkan saja laptopku yang tiba tak bisa di gunakan.

Terimakasih untuk semua yang telah mendukung kelangsungan Yoonmin Oneshoot. Rencanaya ini akan jadi story terkhir. Aku mau hiatus dulu permirsa. Ngga lama kok di usahain

Hal ini berkenaan dengan beberapa hal yang harus ku urus.

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak atas dukungan selama ini. Kalian Readers terbaik yang pernah aku miliki.

Untuk para readers yang menyempatkan untuk me reviews untuk para followers dan yang udah memfavoritkan. Maaf aku ngga bisa sebutkan satu satu. Dan juga para sider yang rela waktunya kebuang percuma untuk membaca ff kurang mutu ku.

Sekali lagi aku berterima kasih sebesar besarnya. Dan aku berharap suatu saat nanti kalau aku balik lagi kalian bisa terima aku lagi dengan senang hati.

Saya

ugii undur diri.

Bye semua chu~chu~

harunanaserai

Iya tak apa apa. Aku udah strong lagi kok sekarang mah hehehe

avis alfi

Ketik aja apa yang mau kamu ketik. Marah marah juga boleh. Emang udah mah sifat dua duanya beda lagi. Tapi mereka sweet kok menurutku.

Iya gpp. Akhirnya aku pun menyerah juga sama wabah WB ini

thalkm

Iya ini udah lanjut lagi

Hanami96

Iya kak hana sama sama ini ada lagi yang baru. Nanti deh kalo wbnya udahan aku bikinin yang jadi. Tapi ngga janji hehehe

Park RinHyun-Uchiha

Semuanya mikir Yoongi nga berbahaya dalam hal lain, ternyata ckckck

Zahara Jo

Kamu mikirnya kejauhan ra haaaha. Yoongi ngga akan se aneh itu kok. Cuman takut kelepasan aja kalo bareng Jimin

haneunseok

Yoongi cuman takut kebablasan. Itu intinya

yongchan

Iya lah Yoongi mana tahan kalo lagi berduaan sama Jimin. Lagian siapa sih yang tahan sama imut imut seksehnya si nchim

ChiminsCake

Sama aku selalu butuh yang panjang kalau berhubungan dengan Yoonmin#sorry ambigu

Itu hpnya buat aku aja dari pada di banting


	8. Kick

Yoonmin _Oneshot_

 ** _Story 7  
_**

 ** _Kic_**

 ** _Yoongi x Jimin_**

 ** _Hoseok_**

 ** _Namjoon_**

 ** _Yaoi_**

 ** _School au_**

 ** _Typo's_**

 ** _Enjoy_**

 ** _Benar benar tak edit._**

 ** _Jan juling yaaa bacanya_**

"Yoongi sunbaenim?" Jimin membeo dengan wajah imutnya. Nampak raut kebingungan menelan seluruh wajah manisnya. Tapi tak apa toh Jimin berkali kali lipat lebih manis seperti itu.

" , Yoongi sunbae yang satu club dengan Namjoon itu. Yang kalau sudah marah marah seperti preman pasar itu." Hoseok di depannya menjelaskan secara rinci siapa itu yang ia sebut dengan Yoongi sunbae tersebut.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Jimin masih dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Begini ya ncim, aku kemarin sedang kencan dengan Namjoon. Dia tiba tiba saja menerima telpon. Namjoon terlihat sangat khawatir. Lalu dia bilang begini. Khehem

"Yasudah. Awas saja kalau Hyung menyakiti Jimin, aku tak segan segan membunuhmu"

Begitu."

"Lalu?"

Gubrak

Hoseok ingin mencari tiang listrik terdekat untuk membenturkan kepalanya. Temannya ini tidak peka, polos apa bodoh sih.

"Dia membawa bawa namamu chim, itu artinya kau sedang berurusan dengannya. Dan kau tau, setiap orang yang berhubungan dengam Yoongi sunbae akan berakhir sama. ME NGE NAS KAN"

Tanpa sadar Jimin menelan ludahnya takut. Bagaimana pun ia tau siapa itu Yoongi.

Ketua kedisiplinan kejam yang juga anggota club musik yang terkenal otoriter.

Biasanya yang mempunyai urusan dengan Yoongi itu, kalau tidak sangat pintar, ya sangat bermasalah.

Dan yang Jimin ingat ia tak merasa masuk kedalam salah satu dua kelompok itu. Jadi untuk apa Jimin berurusan dengan Yoongi.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana Hyung?" tanya Jimin was was.

"Hanya satu. Pukul saja kalau dia mendekat."

Dan dari sanalah asal mula kenapa Jimin selalu menghindar atau menyerang Min Yoongi tiap kali pemuda itu mendekat.

...

"Aarrhhhgg kakiku, kaki indahku kenapa kau menendang tulang keringku?" seorang pemuda, pucat berambut hitam pekat, mata sipit tengah memegangu seraya sesekali mengusap tulang keringnya yang ia yakin akan membiru setelah ini.

Sedangkan di depannya seorang pemuda yang keimutannya melebihi kadar maksimum memandang takjub pada apa yang ia perbuat.

Sungguh tadi itu refleks.

Ketika ia melihat orang yang menghuni daftar paling atas di blacklistnya, ia dengan sigap melayangkan tendangan mautnya pada saat si pucat mengangkat tangan ke arahnya.

Entahlah, tak ada yang salah. Hanya saja Jimin menganggap perbuatan seniornya ini telah menyalakan tanda bahaya di otaknya. Hingga Jimin dengan siap sedia menghalaunya sebelum terjadi hal hal yang tak di inginkan.

Jimin masih melongo saat Yoongi menghadiahinya sebuah tatapan membunuh. Lalu menelan ludahnya kasar mana kala Yoongi menegakkan tubuhnya, dan berlari kencang saat Yoongi mulai mendekat.

"HUUUAAAAA HOSEOK HYUUUUUNG"

"Apa? Aku bahkan belum bicara padanya."

...

"Gagal lagi Hyung?"

"Pertanyaan bagus Kim Namjoon. Kau tau apa jawabannya." Yoongi kini duduk di depan Namjoon yang terlihat sedang menikmati es limunnya. Sesekali juniornya itu menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya.

Yoongi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Namjoon yang sedang bertingkah absurd itu mendadak menjadi sedikit tenang. Tak terlalu memancarkan aura hitamnya lagi.

"Joon-ah, apa kau menderita seperti ini sebelum mendapatkan Hoseok?"

Namjoon mendongak menatap blank ke arah Yoongi. Berani sumpah, wajah Yoongi kali ini membuatnya jijik. Ia yakin kalau anggota club musik melihat wajah memelas Yoongi seperti ini, mereka akan lebih memilih kabur ke club memasak saja.

"Tidak, dulu aku hanya mendekati Hobie selama 1 minggu. Aku tembak langsung dia terima."

Kenyataan itu membuat Yoongi cemburu. Bukan karena ia juga menyukai Hoseok, tapi karena ia tidak bisa secepat Namjoon untuk mendapatkan pujaan hatinya.

Park Jimin namanya.

Freshman di sekolahnya yag dapat membuat Yoongi begadang tujuh hari tujuh malam hanya untuk memikirkan 'Bagaimana Cara Mendapatkan Hati Junior' nya itu.

Ini semua berawal bdari Namjoon yang memperkenalkan Hoseok yang baru ia pacari selama kurang lebih 2 bulan yang lalu.

Dan seketika mata Sipitnya terpaku pada orang lain yang berdiri di belakang Hoseok dengan wajah menggemaskan minta di makan.

Ia baru tau itu Jimin ketika tak sengaja mendengarkan Namjoon dan Hoseok yang sedang berteleponan di ruangan musik 3 minggu yang lalu.

Lantas saat ini ia tengah gencar gencarnya mendekati Jimin. Walau nyatanya untuk berdiri di radius lima meter saja rasanya mustahil. Jimin akan selalu menghindar atau tak segan segan menendangnya dengan jurus taekwondo andalannya.

Yoongi jadi bingung, apa wajahnya semenyeramkan itu hingga Jimin tak mau dekat dekat dengannya. Atau imagenya sebagai ketua kedisiplinan yang kejam, hingga membuat Jimin merasa terintimidasi.

"Lalu kenapa terasa susah sekali untukku ya?"

Namjoon menoleh ke arah Yoongi, menatap pemuda itu prihatin.

Ia juga bingung sebenarnya. Jimin biasanya sangat welcome pada orang asing sekali pun. Tapi pada Yoongi yang sebenarnya sudah secara resmi Namjoon kenalkan, kenapa ia bisa sebegitu menjauhnya.

Apa mungkin karena Yoongi itu...

"Hyung cobalah untuk bersikap sewajarnya di depan Jimin. Mungkin ia hanya risih dengan image mu sebagai ketua kedisiplinan yang kau tau, menyeramkan."

Yoongi menatap Namjoon tajam. Membuat pemuda berdimple itu menelan ludahnya kasar.

'Mati aku'

Mata Namjoon sudah tertutup pasrah menerima pukulan kencang dari seniornya saat Yoongi mengangkat tangannya.

Puk

Puk

"Terimakasih Namjoon, kau yang terbaik" ucap Yoongi

Namjoon mendongak, mendapati Yoongi yang berusaha tersenyum lembut dan sorot mata yang hangat. Lalu si senior pun pergi berlalu dari hadapannya.

Namjoon kembali blank, dengan padangan kosong dan mulut yang menganga ia duduk sendiri di meja kantin.

Hingga

"Hyung, jangan datang pada Jimin dengan wajah seperti itu. Kau lebih menyeramkan."

...

Jimin memetai dengan was was sepasang sepatu warna hitam berstrip putih yang dengan santai melangkah ke arahnya.

Ia sudah siap siap dengan kuda kudanya jika yang di waspadai tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Namun baru saja hendak menendang tulang kering pemuda itu, lagi. Jimin mencelos melihat orang itu melewatinya begitu saja.

Jimin kembali berdiri tegak dengan tatapan bingung menusuk punggung Yoongi yang telah pergi menjauh dari peredarannya.

"Dia bahkan tidak menengok?"

Ada seraut kecewa yang terbit di paras si manis. Namun perlahan hilang, ia mengedikan bahunya tak peduli. Lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju pintu kelas yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter lagi.

Tak jauh dari sana, langkah Yoongi terhenti. Ia sempat menengok kebelakang. Kearah Jimin yang telah pergi dari tempatnya.

"Huh bahkan ia tak peduli."

Dan dengan begitu hilanglah semua harapan Yoongi pada Jimin.

.

.

.

Jimin rasa ada yang berbeda di hari harinya kini. Tak ada yang membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat memasuki gerbang sekolah. Dimana biasanya ia akan di sambut oleh tatapan menyeramkan dari si ketua kedisiplinan.

Ia tak perlu memutar mata was was manakala memasuki kantin karena tidak akan ada yang mematainya intens di sudut ruangan.

Tapi itu justru membuat Jimin merasa kosong.

Jujur, ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan perlakuan Yoongi yang berusaha mengejarnya. Ia merasa telah melepas sesuatu yang benar.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sebagai seorang yang baru, Jimin tak mau mempunyai banyak masalah, apa lagi dengan senior kelas tiganya.

Ia ingin menjalankan hidup sma nya dengan tenang tanpa ada drama. Jika bumbu bumbu asmara sedikit Tak apa lah, Jimin juga perlu. Sebagai penghibur hati tentu saja.

Ia bukannya tidak tertarik pada Yoongi sebenarnya, hanya perkataan Hoseok terlalu mengakar di pikirannya.

Hingga hari ke dua belas pun ia masih diam saat lubang menganga itu tetap mendominasi hatinya.

Berjalan sepanjang koridor dengan raut wajah tak terdefinisi. Merengut layaknya kucing rindu belaian. Jimin kacau sebenarnya, tapi apa daya, dulu ia yang mintakan?

Maka dengan setengah nyawa yang tersisa Jimin melangkah menuju ke lokernya, mengambil beberapa buku niat hatinya.

Tapi sebuah note cukup tebal begitu menarik atensi Jimin.

Notenya berwarna coklat gelap dengan strip putih horizontal.

Jimin mematai note tersebut. Karena setaunya, ia tak pernah memiliki note seperti ini. Paling banter yang Jimin punya gambarnya kartun semua. Ini terlalu dewasa untuk Jimin.

Berhubung waktu untuk bel berbunyi masih jauh, Jimin memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi memanjang depan jajaran lokernya.

Ia membuka dengan was was note tersebut. Takut takut isinya bom.

Hanya ada satu buah kata di halaman pertama.

 _Hai_

"kurang kerjaan"rutuk Jimin.

Halaman kedua.

 _Aku bukan seseorang yang bisa bersembunyi di balik sebuah topeng._

 _Aku bukan seseorang yang percaya akan cinta apa adanya._

 _Aku bukan seseorang yang mudah menjatuhkan pilihan._

 _Aku bukan seseorang yang berkata kata dengan lembut untuk bisa menggapaimu._

 _Aku ingin kau mengerti._

 _Mengerti bahwa aku menginginkan kau tau yang sebenarnya._

 _Aku tak perlu kau cintai, jika yang kau cintai bukan diriku._

 _Aku tak perlu kau belas kasihanni, karena aku bukan pengemis._

 _Hanya cukup kau tau namaku dan apa yang aku mau._

 _Aku Min Yoongi._

 _Dan aku mau kau jadi kekasihku._

 _Semoga kita bisa isi halaman demi halaman buku ini dengan kisah kita._

 _Kelak_

Jimin terbelalak.

Lalu kosong di semua halaman bukunya yang ia lihat. Tapi otaknya berpikir keras.

Benarkah Min Yoongi.

Min Yoongi yang galak, yang selalu ia tendang kalau mendekat.

Kalau ia menyukainya, berarti selama ini Jimin...

"Kenapa menghindariku?" suara berat itu membuat Jimin terjengit dan refleks menengok ke belakang.

Mendapati Yoongi yang tengah membungkuk kearahnya. Begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"A-ah sunbaenim?" cicit Jimin.

Yoongi kembali berdiri tegak.

"Kau tau, hanya itu yang ada di kepalaku. Kenapa kau menjauhiku. Seolah aku adalah hama yang bisa merusak keindahan bunga sepertimu."

Jimin merunduk, merona malu dengan ucapan Yoongi.

"Bukan begitu. Aku aku hanya..."

"Aku hanya ingin kau tau, kalau aku begitu mendambamu. Memujamu. Hasratku terlalu besar untuk ku abaikan."

"Sunbaenim. Maaf. Aku..."

"Tidak apa. Kau menolakpun aku sudah ada siap. Syukur syukur kau tak menendang ku "

Jimin tersenyum ke arah Yoongi. Senyum yang belum pernah Yoongi lihat sekalipun muncul di depannya. Begitu manis sampai Yoongi ingin pingsan gara gara kelebihan gula darah.

"Sunbaenim, maaf karena aku belum bisa jadi kekasihmu."

Raut muka Yoongi melesu seketika.

"Tapi.. Aku mau mengenalmu lebih lebih jauh. Mengetahui segala sikapmu. Agar nanti aku menjadi terbiasa dengan sifatmu, saat kelak jika aku telah jadi kekasihmu."

Yoongi tak tau apa yang namanya bahagia. Tapi saat ia merengkuh tubuh Jimin. Saat itu pula ia merasakannya.

Semoga saja.

The end

Selamat ulang tahun mitakun sayaaaaang ~~~

Semoga lebih sayang sama adeknya yang kece ini

Semoga semakin sering kasih adeknya ini jajan.

Semoga makin jaya dan berkurang jiwa angstnya.

Tahun ke 21 ini makin faedah hidupnya ya bang.

Kecup sayang adek durhakamu.

.

.

.

Sudah lama tak jumpa di Yoonmin oneshot.

Saya kembali lagi huhuhuhuhuhu

Makin absurd aja yaa maafkan *sungkem semoga kalian suka.

Bonus.

"Jimin, kau tau? Ini akan menjadi usaha terakhirku untuk mengejarmu"

"Dan kalau aku tak menerima?"

"Tentu saja aku akan mundur."

Jimin tertawa sambil menendang kaki Yoongi. Tapi terasa lain.

"Yoongi Hyung, kenapa kakimu jadi keras sekali?"

"Aku memakai pelindung kaki. Takut kau tendang lagi."

Jimin melongo saudara saudara.


	9. Hangover

"Jimin"

"Jimin"

"Jimin!!"

Jimin mengerang dalam tidurnya. Efek alkohol yang ia minum semalam begitu dasyat, hingga saat ini ia benar benar belum bisa menghilangkan pening di kepalanya.

Hangover kali ini benar benar menyiksa.

"Park Jimin!!"

Namun suara itu makin kencang terdengar, membuat sakit kepalanya semakin berdenyut denyut.

Itu suara ibunya, Jimin tau itu. Tapi arah suaranya ada di luar jendela, Jimin jadi heran.

Hingga akhirnya, remaja yang baru menginjak usia delapan belas tahun itu memaksakan matanya untuk terbuka.

Dengan sedikit sempoyongan, Jimin melangkah menuju balkon. Ia mendesah kasar setelah berada di luar.

"Jimin!!!"

"Ada apa Eomma, berisik sekali. Dan kenapa kau tidak masuk saja? Udara dingin hari ini." sahutnya sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, Jimin baru sadar kalau ia hanya menggunakan piyama tipis yang entah kenapa begitu asing di tubuhnya.

Nyonya Park hanya menatap jengkel anaknya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kau pikir, kau sedang berada di rumah siapa?" tanyanya kemudian.

Jimin tercenung, memang bukan bukan rumahnya ya, pikir remaja tersebut. Ia lantas berbalik, mendapati tembok rumahnya yang berwarna coklat tua kini berubah menjadi putih gading yang bersih.

Mata Jimin melotot full. Ia berlari cepat ke arah dalam, mengabaikan ibunya yang berolling eyes di bawah sana.

Ranjang king size, cat biru tua, rak buku tunggi, frem foto berisi gambar...

"Aaaah yatuhan." ujarnya sabil meremat rambutnya kasar.

Tindakan absurdnya akhirnya bisa ia akhiri ketika matanya menatap sepasang kaki telanjang yang bergerak menuju kearahnya.

"Jimin, kau sudah bangun." suara itu.

Jimin mendongak, mendapati dada bidang licin yang mengkilap. Pandangannya naik, naik, naik hingga mendapati sebuah wajah yang ia hafal di luar kepala.

Wajahnya terlihat segar, rabutnya terlihat basah bahkan masih meneteskan titik titik air di ujungnya.

Siapa yang membakar Jimin saat ini. Karena demi jempol kaki Kim Namjoon, pria di hadapannya ini panas sekali.

Dan Jimin baru saja tidur di ranjangnya.

Tidur di ranjangnya.

Tidur

Di

Ranjang

Tidur

"Kyaaaaaaaa "

Hangover

Yoonmin

Yoongi x Jimin

21 y.o Yoongi

18 y.o Jimin

By ugii

Awas typo

Enjoy

Tak ada yang Jimin ingat. Otaknya seolah memutus semua memory malam itu. Malam dimana iya entah bagaimana bisa nyasar kekamar Min Yoongi.

Tetangga hoteu nya

Yang ada di kepala Jimin hanya parayaan ulang tahun Jungkook, minuman dengan kadar alkohol rendah, lantai dansa lalu...hilang.

Dia tak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Dan itulah yang membuatnya menjadi seperti seseorang yang tengah dililit hutang. Gelisah, tak enak hati juga ah entah apa lagi, Jimin bingung.

Jimin tak henti hentinya mengacak surai hitamnya dengan gusar selama pelajaran berlangsung. Bahkan gurunya sempat menegur Jimin akan hal itu. Hanya saja Jimin tak ambil pusing, yang lebih penting saat ini adalah jawaban akan pertanyaan 'kenapa ia bisa tidur di rumah Min Yoongi.'

Oke salahnya sendiri tak bertanya langsung tadi pagi. Bukannya berteriak kencang lalu berlari tunggang langgang ke rumahnya, melupakan ibunya yang masih berdiri di bawah balkon pemuda Min tersebut.

"Tenanglah, kalau seperti ini terus kau tak akan mungkin mengingatnya." ucap Jungkook seraya menepuk nepuk pelan bahu Jimin.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, aku sudah tidur di rumah orang asing semalam. Dan dalam keadaan mabuk, ingat itu. Mabuk."

"Lalu, kau menyalahkan kami untuk itu?" kali ini sahabatnya yang lain yang bertanya. Taehyung.

"Tentu saja, memang siapa yang memaksaku masuk ke club dan meninggakkan ku lantai dansa?" pekik Jimin.

Kalau yang ini ia masih ingat. Sebenarnya Jimin sangat menentang ide Taehyung soal perayaan ulang tahun di club itu, karena bagaimana pun mereka kan masih dibawah umur, masih menjadi siswa menengah atas.

Tapi apa daya ia di hadapan mulut penuh bisa milik Kim Taehyung.

Belum habis di sana. Otak Jimin juga merekam dengan jelas bagaimana teganya Taehyung menunggalkannya diatas lantai dansa hanya karena seseorang berbahu lebar dengan seenak jidatnya membawa Taehyung pergi dari sana.

Nah, dari situlah ingatan Jimin terputus. Ia tak tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, Jimin tak tau kemana Jungkook dan tak tau juga apa yang terjadi pada dirinya setelah itu.

"Baiklah, baik. Aku minta maaf atas hal itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku juga tak ingat apa apa lagi setelah ku meninggalkanmu"

"Maksudmu kau juga seperti Jimin? Bangun di tempat lain?" tanya Jungkook panik.

"Ya tidak, setelah meninggalkan Jimin aku langsung diantar pulang oleh Seokjin Hyung karena ketahuan masih SMA."

"Siapa itu Seokjin Hyung?" tanya Jimin.

"Aaaa..." Taehyung diam dengan mulut menganga lebar. Matanya menatap silih berganti pada Jimin dan Jungkook.

"Aa... Jimin tadi kau tidur dirumah siapa?"

"Aaiisshh kalian tidak membantu." Jimin dongkol, diatara teman temannya memang hanya dia yang paling waras.

Jungkook dengan muka sok polos, dan Taehyung yang mau maunya diantar oleh orang tak dikenal.

Oke, Jimin. Lebih parah mana di antar pulang, atau di bawa pulang.

"Aarrghhh aku harus pulang."

Jimin melangkah tergesa gesa menuruni anak tangga. Tak peduli dengan dua temannya yang akan ia tinggal pulang, biar saja mereka pulang sendiri sendiri.

Tapi niat untuk pulang harus Jimin telan bulat bulat saat sebuah dukati berwarna hitam terparkir di luar gerbang sekolahnya.

Jimin berbalik cepat cepat,kaki Jimin bergerak menjauh dari gerbang.

"Yak Jimin-ah, tega sekali meninggalkan kami berdua."

Sial sial sial, Taehyung sialan.

"Jimin."

"Whaaaa."

Jimin berteriak kencang ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya. Itu Yoongi, si pengendara dukati.

"Y Yoongi Hyung?"

Jungkook dan Taehyung saling berpandangan. Mereka tak tau kalau yang namanya Yoongi itu sepanas ini.

"Kenapa Hyung kesini?"

"Menjemputmu, tentu saja."

"Eomma menyuruhmu?"

"Tidak, bukankah kemarin kau yang memintaku menjemputmu?"

"Eoh?" hanya sebatas itu yang bisa Jimin ucapkan.

Memang kapan ia menyuruh Yoongi untuk menjemputnya.

O ow.

Jimin mabuk kemarin.

Kalau boleh, Jimin ingin sekali menjambaki rambutnya hingga lepas sekarang. Tapi tak bisa, karena kepalanya sekarang sudah terlindungi sebuah helm warna hitam yang sedikit lebih kecil dari yang tadi Yoongi kenakan.

"Ayo pulang."

"Yoongi Hyung, rumah ku ada di sebrang."

"Iya aku tau."

Yoongi memarkirkan motornya di depan pelataran rumahnya. Ia turun sebelum Jimin beranjak dari jok belakangnya. Dengan santai ia mengulurkan tangannya meminta Jimin untuk segera menyambut.

Namun Jimin hanya melongo untuk kemudian turun tanpa menyentuh sedikit pun kulit tetangganya itu.

"Ini Hyung, terimakasih sudah menjemputku." ujar Jimin sambil memberikan helmnya pada Yoongi.

Jimin sudah hampir meninggalkan pemuda itu, hanya saja tangannya di tahan oleh Yoongi dari belakang.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya pada Jimin.

"Ya pulang."

"Kau sudah ada di rumah Jimin."

"Mwo?"

Tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Jimin, Yoongi menarik tangan berjari mungil itu untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Jimin sama sekali tak bisa berpikir sekarang. Maka dari itu ia hanya mengikuti langkah Yoongi, berusaha bertindak senormal mungkin. Bernapas dan berkedip, tak akan ia lupakan.

Namun seolah semua ingatannya tentang cara kerja tubuh terhenti sejenak ketika matanya menatap tumpukan barang barangnya di salah satu ruang tidur rumah Yoongi.

Sejenak Jimin dapat berpikir, apa ini salah satu efek mabuknya semalam. Apa Jimin telah berbuat sesuatu hingga Yoongi menyuruhnya tinggal di rumahnya. Apa Jimin merusak sesuatu di sini saat ia mabuk semalam, hingga Yoongi menyuruhnya tinggal di sini untuk di jadikan budak.

Atau...

Sudah Jimin tak mau menduga duga lagi. Itu membuatnya semakin sakit kepala.

"Em Yoongi Hyung, kenapa barang barangku ada disini."

"Karena kau kan akan tinggal di sini."

"Hah, tapi kenapa harus."

"Karena kau kekasihku."

Jimin melongo mendengarnya.

Kekasih, pantatmu.

Oke oke, Jimin memang sedikit menyimpan rasa pada lelaki ini. Semenjak kedatangannya di kawasan perumahan dua tahun lalu.

Pria ini memang tak ramah, malah terkesan cuek dan tak pandai bersosialisasi. Buktinya selama beberapa hari menempati rumah yang berada tepat di depan rumah Jimin, ia tak pernah datang berkunjung walau hanya sekedar bertegur sapa sebagai tetangga baru.

Maka akhirnya ibu Jimin lah yang berinisiatif menyapa terlebih dahulu dengan mengorbankan anaknya.

Kala itu Jimin membawa pay apel yang masih hangat. Mengetuk dengan ragu ragu kayu maghoni tersebut. Selepas hal tersebut, datanglah si tuan rumah. Rambutnya masih acak acakkan dan juga bajunya terlihat lusuh.

Ia menerima pemberian Jimin dengan ekspresi di luar ekspetasi Jimin.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut sambil membaui aroma yang menguar dari masakan itu Jimin tersebut.

"Sepertinya lezat. Mau menemaniku memakannya?"

Dan dari sanalah Jimin tau kalau selama Yoongi tak keluar, ia masih membenahi rumahnya yang demi tuhan sangat berantakan.

Ya itu hanya sedikit alasan mengapa Jimin menyukai Yoongi. Ia tertawan oleh senyum pertamanya.

Tapi menjadi kekasih hell, yang benar saja. Ini diluar dugaannya.

Ia merasa memendam rasa saja sudah lebih cukup. Karena dengan begitu ia bisa leluasa dekat dengan Yoongi hingga detik ini.

Eh tidak.

Untuk sekarang Jimin ingin segera enyah dari hadapan pria ini.

"Tu-tunggu dulu Hyung, kekasih? Aku tak mengerti sungguh." ucap Jimin. Ia makin penasaran dengan apa yangbia lakukan tadi malam hingga Yoongi benar benar bersikap seperti ini.

Tak menjawab pertanyaan Jimin, Yoongi malah melangkahkan kakinya kearah Jimin. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. Sedangkan Jimin hanya mematung melihatnya.

Ingin sekali ia berlari jauh jauh dari hadapan Yoongi. Hanya saja entah kenapa sorot mata juga senyum itu begitu menawan hingga untuk sekedar mngakihkan penglihatannya saja Jimin tak bisa.

Tanpa aba aba, kepala Jimin di tarik kearah pelukan Yoongi. Tangan kekarnya juga kini mulai mengelus sayang rambut Jimin dengan lembut.

"tak peduli kau ingat atau tidak, yang penting sejarang aku sudag bisa melihatnya. aku juga menyukaimu ternyat. Jadi apapun yang membuatmu bingung, biar saja seperti itu. Yang jalas kau sekarang kekasihku. Tak bisa di ganggu. Itu mutlak."

Kalau ada predikat orang paling bodoh di dunia, pastilah Jimin orangnya.

'Semoga saja dia tak menciumku.'

cup

"kau juga memintaku menciummukan?"

Oh yatuhan, apa sebenarnta yang terjadi saat Jimin mabuk kemarin?!

End

Waaaah yoonmin wanshut.

Ada yang kangen sama cerita wanshut yoonmin ku??

Btw utang ff nyusul nanti yaaa.

Dan akhir akhir ini aku lebih sering maen di wattpad, jadi yang mau mampir silahkan

Akunnya @hinatoyou hokeee

Bonus nih.

Yoongi mengetuk ngetukkan kaki berbalut sepatu kets hitamnya sesuai dengan irama yang dilantunkan diskjokie di atas singgasananya.

Seharusnya ia ada disini dengan Seokjin, Namjoon, dan Hoseok. Tapi nyatanya tidak, Hoseok sudah di bawa Namjoon kesalah salah satu kamar yang berada di belakang club.

Maka dari itu ia memutuskan mengikuti Seokjin menuju lantai dansa tanpa ingat kemampuan dancenya yang di bawah rata rata. Peduli setan, ia butuh hiburan.

Deathline tugas di kampusnya sukses membuat Yoongi yang hampir setiap hari mempunyai mood tak baik itu makin menjadi kesalnya.

Jadi, minum minum dan sedikit cuci mata di club tak ada salahnya kan? Walau sekarang ia harus sendirian karena Seokjin sudah ada di tengah medan perang dengan menghimpit seorang penuda manis yang nampak sedikit teler.

Cih, casanova yang menemukan anak anjing tersesat. Seokjin memang sialan.

Kepala Yoongi memang sedikit pusing. Tapi pandangannya tak pernah salah.

Ia mendapati seseorang yang sangat ia hapal tengah menari bersama sekumpulan laki laki bertato di pojok lantai dansa.

"Aish, apa yang di lakukan anak itu disini?" desis Yoongi.

Ia menggeram kesal kala netranya menangkap salah satu lelaki itu mulai mengecupi pipi si pemuda yang menjadi fokus utamanya.

Langkah Yoongi terkesan sangat cepat saat berjalan menuju titik dimana pemuda itu menjadi korban peleceha, menurut Yoongi sih.

"Jimin, sedang apa kau disini?" ucap Yoongi dalam

Nyatanya, suara Yoongi mampu menghentikan tindakan asusila om om kurang ajar tersebut. Membuat mereka sedikit menyingkir untuk memberi jalan Yoongi pada sosok yang mereka goda habis habisan.

"Ayo pulang, sudah larut." Yoongi mulai meraih tangan Jimin yang terangkat keatas, bergerak random seolah tak mendengarkan suara musik yang mulai melantunkan nada lembut.

"Aaah. Aku masih mau disini."

Jimin merengek layaknya anak kecil. Yoongi yakin kalau anak ini sudah dalam keadaan mabuk sekarang.

Yoongi tentu tak membiarkan tetangga manisnya ini berlama lama di tempat berbahaya macam club begini. Lagi pula apa sih yang merasuki Jimin hingga anak semanis dia bisa nyasar di tengah tengah kerumunan orang orang dengan bau asap tembakau seperti ini.

Hingga akhirnya Yoongi dengan segala kekuatan yang ia punya, mengangkat Jimin bak karung beras menuju kearah pintu masuk.

Yoongi sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkam pukulan tak main main Jimin pada punggungnya. Juga tak memperdulikan teriakan tak terima dari sebagian besar om om yang kehilangan mangsanya itu.

Yoongi menghempaskan Jimin di jok belakangnya. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko jimin akan kembali berulah jika duduk di sampingnya.

"Yak kau ini sebenarnya siapa sih?!" benar bukan, Jimin berusaha menggapai gapai Yoongi yang ada di belakang kemudi.

"Aku Yoongi, kau ingat bocah? Sejak kapan kau pergi pergi keclub macam ini eoh?"

"Bukan. Kau buka Yoongi Hyung, Yoongi hyung tampan, kau? Kau urakan. Jangan mengaku ngaku dasar ahjushi."

Yoongi melirik kaca yang ada di atas kemudi. Sialan, stres akibat urusan kampusnya membuat muka Yoongi berminyak, ia perlu menghubungi Hoseok setelah ini.

"Aah sudah diamlah Jimin."

Nyatanya Jimin malah makin menjadi bahkan sampai mereka sampai di depan rumah keduanya.

Yoongi menarik Jimin untuk keluar. Tapi lagi lagi anak itu menolak dengan berpegangan pada sandaran jok depan.

"Aku tidak mau. Huwaaaaa kau mau memperkosaku yaaa. Tidak mau tidak mau."

"Kau mabuk Jimin, kau bisa dimarahi ibumu."

Yoongi kembali berusaha meraih tangan Jimin, tapi hasilnya ia malah ikut tertarik ke dama mobil dan malah menindih tubuh Jimin.

"Eoh kenapa kau mirip sekali dengan Yoongi Hyung sekarang?"

"Aku memang Yoongi, Jimin."

"Aah jangan berbohong, kau berkata seperti itu supaya aku mau di ajak tidur denganmu kan? Jangan mimpi, hatiku sudah penuh dengan Yoongi Hyung. Dan aku ini orang yang setia."

Yoongi menatap Jimin bingung. Memang apa yang ada di pikiran anak itu.

oh tentu dia kan sedang mabuk. Dan ada dua tipe manusia paling membuat Yoongi sebal. Satu, anak SMA. Mereka suka pamer dan sok. yang kedua, adalah orang mabuk. kerena tak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya sendiri.

Dan di hadapannya ada Jimin. Si siswa SMA yang sedang mabuk. maka tolong ukur seberapa sebal Yoongi sekarang.

"Aah sudah ah, aku ingin pulang."

"Eoh?" dengan segera Yoongi menyingkir dari atas tubuh Jimin.

Ia hanya memeperhatikan saat anak itu berjalan sempoyongan kearah rumah nya.

Tunggu

Rumahnya?

"Yak Jimin,rumah mu ada di sebrang."

Jimin berbalik dengan wajah penuh selidik kearah Yoongi.

"Bohong, ini rumah ku tau." ucap Jimin.

"Bukan itu rumahku."

"Iih berhenti mempermaikanku. Ini rumahku tauuu." lagi lagi Jimin merengek.

"Jimin pulang lah kerumah yang benar."

"Sudah benar, ini rumah ku, ini rumahku." kata bocah tersebut sambil menghentak hentakkan kakinya kesal.

Yoongi hanya bisa menghela nafas melihatnya. Yasudahlah biarkan saja, mau bagaimana lagi. Ia juga tak bisa membiarkan Jimin pulang dengan keadaan seperti itu. Bisa di tuduh macam macam nanti.

Yoongi masuk kedalam rumahnya. Mendapati anak itu sudah telentang pasrah di atas sofa ruang tamunya.

Yoongi tersenyun kecil melihat posisi tidur Jimin. Belum lagi wajahnya yang nampak begitu tenang setelah tadi sempat berontak kasar dalam perjalanan.

Yoongi akhirnya duduk di bawah beralaskan karpet abu abu didepan sofa.

Ia memerhatikan kembali raut wajah Jimin dari dekat. Masih sangat manis. Belum lagi warna merah yang sepetinya enggan pudar. Yoongi heran, memang berapa banyak yang anak ini minum sampai ia mabuk begini parah.

Tak mau ambil pusing dengan itu, Yoongi memilih untuk membawa Jimin kekamar tamu. Menggantikannya piyama_dengan sangat susah payah_ dan bersiap untuk tidur di kamarnya

Jika saja tangan Jimin tak kurang ajar dengan menariknya hingga terduduk di samping tempat ia tertidur.

"Ugh, Yoongi hyung jangan tinggalkan aku."

Dan seenaknya memeluk tangannya.

"Yoongi Hyung tetaplah disini."

"Cih, sekarang kau ingat aku ini Yoongi Hyung-mu?"

Tak ada jawaban, dilihatnya Jimin seolah kian larut dalam tidurnya. Yoongi pun kembali mencoba melepas pelukan Jimin pada tangannya.

Tapi lagi lagi Jimin merengek.

"Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini. Jagan begitu, aku tak suka."

"Kau mulai meracau Jimin."

"Aku ini menyukai Yoongi Hyung tau. Kenapa kau tak bisa merasakannya sih. Aku ini mau jadi kekasih Yoongi Hyung, mau dijemput Yoongi Hyung, mau di pakaikan helm oleh Yoongi Hyung, aku juga mau tinggal bersama Yoongi Hyung aku juga mau di cium yoongi hyung hihihi."

Yoongi terpekur mendengarnya, apa ia tetangga manisnya ini begitu menyukainya.

"Tapi Yoongi Hyung selalu saja menganggapku anak kecil. Selalu menganggapku adik. Aku sebal sekali."

Entah kenapa perasaan hangat tiba tiba menyeruak di dalam tubuh Yoongi. Ia merasa sesuatu yang menyenangkan tengah terjadi didalam tubuhnya.

"Aaah Yoongi Hyung, AKU MENCINTAIMU. AKU MAU YOONGI HYUNG, JADILAH KEKASIHKU YOONGI HYUNG... Zzzzzzzz"

Oh biarkan saja Yoongi tertawa saat ini. Ia senang.

Ternyata menghabiskan waktu dengan anak SMA yang sedang mabuk itu menyenangkan.


	10. Bukan updatean (Permintaan Maaf)

Oke ini bukan updatean.

Di sini, saya mau menyampaikan beribu ribu kata maaf atas ketidaknyamanan dari postingan saya yang kemarin.

Tanda baca yang sebagian hilang juga tanda pemisah yang juga tidak tertampilkan. Saya ngga tau kenapa itu bisa terjadi, karena sebelumnya udah saya edit sampe tiga kali dan pas di post hasilnya tetap sama.

Juga masalah awal cerita yang mirip salah satu drama Thailand.

Dan ya saya akui memang awal ceritanya saya ambil dari sana. Tepatnya dari film BL thailand yang judulnya 'Love Love You'

Tapi saya tekankan, hanya di awal cerita. Hanya sampai Jimin nya ketemu Yoongi pas Yoongi selesai mandi. Selepas itu saya pake plot sendiri. Kalau ngga percaya silahkan cek filmnya.

Jadi saya tekankan, saya bukan plagiat oke. Atau apapun anda menyebutnya.

Sebelumnya saya juga berterimakasih pada 'JirinHope' dan 'Arlert09' yang buat saya sadar kalau ternyata saya ngga mencantumkan film itu di awal hingga mengundang kesalahpahaman sebagian orang.

Juga pada 'guest' yang sudah mengoceh panjang lebar. Maaf saya tidak bisa menampilkan komentar anda, karena menurut saya itu sangat kasar.

Saya tau ini salah saya, tapi setidaknya tidak bisakah anda memberi tau dengan cara yang sedikit lebih baik?

setidaknya itu saja yang saya sampaikan.

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya.

Blacksangii.


End file.
